Sweeney Todd: the phantom barber of the opera in Fleet street
by WholockianThespianFangirl
Summary: Sweeney esta muerto al igual que su amada Lucy, el atrapado por una maldición en la casa de la calle Fleet lo que antes solía ser la barbería Lovett y Todd... años después alguien por fin se atreve a quedar en aquella casa Elizabeth Hope junto con su familia, podrá ser que Sweeney podrá tener un final feliz después de la muerte... (no es crossover no hay personajes de eFdlO)
1. Chapter 1

Bueno por fin 1er capitulo este es un pequeño "proyecto" que comence con unos amigos thespians (Ari, Vict los amisimo!) y pues espero que les guste y como ven en el sumary no es un crossover ya que no tiene personajes de el fantasma de la opera, solo que tiene algunas referencias de el fantasma de la opera (entre otras obras pero principalmente esa) y pues esperamos que les guste p.d. esta historia tambien se publicara en una pagina que administro pages/I-Love-Johnny-Depp/129779293767826

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Sweeney Todd: The Phantom Barber of the opera in Fleet street**

Simplemente no podía esta mas aquí tenía que regresar con Benjamín sabía que le pertenecía desde siempre mucho antes de saberlo en sí, pero ahora encerrada en una habitación con cámaras resignada a salir a terapias o cuando me exasperaba y eso solo para ponerme en la habitación blanca, si, sé que ahora no entienden la situación o me creerán loca, claro, como todos aquí así que empecemos un poco tempo atrás, donde prácticamente inicio todo para mí cuando no creía tener nada.

.

.

.

.

.

Era viernes y estaba en la escuela, para ser más precisa en el auditorio ya que estábamos ensayando la próxima obra que sería "The producers" cuando me llego un mensaje por el cual prácticamente me matan ya que no podemos distraernos cuando estamos ensayando, así que se me hizo fácil ignorar el mensaje y poner mi celular en modo silencio y me llegaron otros 2 mensajes, seguramente era de mi hermano Steven tal vez estaba de visita, ignore mi celular hasta que me llamaron y tuve que ir a contestar, vi el número y era mi papá lo cual era demasiado raro

- bueno, pa?

- Lizzy dónde estás? Las clases ya terminaron y aun no estás en casa – acaso él estaba en casa? Bueno me sorprende demasiado por que el suele ocuparse solo de su trabajo

- es viernes y tengo ensayo en el auditorio

- ah cierto teatro, sigues con eso todavía

- sí, y espero toda mi vida ya que me llamaron para el call back final en Juilliard

- que bien hija, pero no te puedes salir antes del ensayo hoy, es que tengo noticias que contarles

- pues no lo sé, tengo que pedir permiso y seguramente Jean – el director de teatro – me matara, pero ahorita veo y hago lo posible por salir antes – si claro, de por si con esta llamada me va a hacer vocalizar más hasta que logre una nota demasiado alta

- llamada de vida o muerte Elizabeth?

- algo así, fue mi papá y sabes que para que el llame es demasiado urgente – si había alguien que me conociera como Dean, mi novio, era Jean, que prácticamente lo conozco desde niña, solo que él es 4 años mayor que yo, nos conocimos cuando mi abuela, la que en realidad consideraba más como mi madre, tenía su escuela de artes dramáticas, pero termino cuando ella falleció y Jean era el único que estuvo al 100% ahí para mí, recuerdo no haber salido por días de mi habitación él y Steven eran los únicos que podían entrar, ni siquiera mis padres, más bien mucho menos mis padres ya que no son muy atentos que digamos y ni decir sobre mi hermano Elijah el entre que está en la universidad y que es de lo más mujeriego, el solo servía como víctima de las bromas que hacíamos Steven y yo

- hey! Responde – creo que me metí mucho en mi monologo interno – necesitas irte? Ah de ser urgente para que te hable tu papá, o sonaba alarmado?

- no, pero decía que tenía noticias, yo creo que un ensayo más de los números grupales no hará gran diferencia, y aparte es viernes no vamos a tener ensayo hasta el lunes así que hay que mejor aprovechar el tiempo, y lo bueno que no es la semana del infierno

- está bien pero conste que te dije y sabes que en cuanto a las faltas no perdono

- sabes que el show debe continuar

- a veces admiro tu profesionalismo, recuerdo que seguiste con la temporada de Gypsy

- ya vamos antes de que duden de tu homosexualidad – ambos no reímos mucho

La verdad me entretuve mucho en el ensayo y terminamos como a las 7pm me fui lo más rápido que pude por suerte llevaba mi motoneta y evite todo el tráfico así que no tarde mucho en llegar, aparte de que quedaba cerca.

Vi que estaba el coche de mi hermano y un camión afueraque es lo que podía estar pasando, estacione mi motoneta y fui a ver qué pasaba y no tarde de pasar del recibidor sin escuchar a mi hermano

- y hasta que la prima donna nos hace el honor de aparecer – y eh aquí la razón por la cual Elijah recibía todas nuestras bromas, pero ya que mi hermano Steven se casó y se mudó se quiere tratar de vengar

- Hobbit y ese milagro que vienes por aquí – si el apodo de Hobbit era porque el actor que hacía a Frodo también se llama Elijah pero él es Wood por desgracia mi hermano también es Hope; pero fuera del nombre era la única razón por la cual le decía Hobbit ya que era más alto que yo – que paso? Si eran muy urgentes las noticias de papá

- porque no se lo preguntas tú, sigue aquí, sí que fuera tu asistente como este… como se llamaba, ahh si Dean, el que se unió al taller de teatro solo porque tú estabas ahí y piensas que él es súper odioso pero un buen sirviente

- tu que sabes de eso

- pues tu sabes últimamente leí un libro muy interesante que estaba escrito a mano – mugre había leído mi diario

- qué pasaría si nuestros padres se enteran de que andabas con tu maestra de derecho contable?

- que pasaría si se enteran que perdiste la virginidad con Brandon en los camerinos antes de empezar a hacer tu dichosa obra esa – shit no podía ser que lo supiera eso ni siquiera lo había escrito

- no te atreverías!

- mamá, papá! – grito así que supongo que estaban arriba

- está bien, no diré nada si tu no dices nada – hizo una sonrisa de satisfacción

- ya llego mi hermana – sabia como jugar y ahora en ausencia de Steven estaba en desventaja, pero claro tenía la solución a un mensaje de distancia, le mande un mensaje a mi hermano S.O.S. si algo trillado pero nos salvábamos con eso

- Elizabeth por que llegas tan tarde, tenía que decirles algo importante a todos

- lo siento pa, es que estamos en ensayos y después de la llamada no me dejaron salir – sí, definitivamente la actuación ya era algo natural

- bueno, pero creo que ya los ensayos se tendrán que cancelar temporalmente – pero que! de que estaba hablando- las noticias son que me promovieron a gerente general internacional

- y eso que tiene que ver con los ensayos por qué se suspenderán?

- las oficinas quedan en Londres Inglaterra y nos tendremos que mudar – cómo?! Definitivamente entre en shock en ese momento simplemente no podían hacerme esto aquí esta Broadway, aquí está mi hogar! Aparte tengo una audición en Juilliard, eso era tenía que poner eso en medio

- como que nos? Nos… incluyéndome, porque tengo una audición en Juilliard dentro de 3 semanas! Y sabes lo difícil que es entrar ahí que ni los de la empresa pudieron hacer que mi prima entrara…afortunadamente

- que tienes en contra de tu prima Lizz? Alisson es buena contigo

- ayy por favor es una mártir

- y tú eres una reina del dram hermanita

- a ti nadie te hablo Hobbit

- YA TODOS CALLADOS! – grito papá – primera sí, estoy tratando de hablar con tu hermana Elijah y Lizzy sé que esto es importante para ti

- pero – si la verdad tenía razón era una total Drama Queen

- no, te dejare hacer tu audición, así que te podrás quedar aquí lo que queda de febrero y marzo, pero te quedaras con nosotros lo que queda del año escolar, por que tus calificaciones no fueron tan buenas que digamos y las vacaciones de verano y sino quedas en Juilliard te inscribiré en la universidad de Oxford y trabajaras para mí de mi asistente, así que, te parece el trato

- se supone cuando cumplo 18 ya no soy su responsabilidad y mi cumpleaños es el 25 de Mayo, así que

- tu querías la black verdad? 24 horas de compra todo lo que puedas – definitivamente necesitaba eso pero sabía que jugaba a todo o nada, y digamos que tengo eso que llaman "exceso de confianza" o un gran ego pero sabía que pasaría la prueba no a todo el mundo que audiciona con una canción de lo más cliché le dan un call back

- está bien acepto el trato, pero quiero llevarme mi motoneta y cuando regrese otra vez, porque lo voy a hacer, también la quiero conmigo

- bueno, pero solo si nos ayudas a limpiar el ático – ok creo que valía la pena, ya que no creo que sea mucho, o si?

UN COMPLETO DESASTRE, si, así podía describir perfectamente el estado del ático en estos momentos, lo que alcance a distinguir eran unas cuantas cajas mías, si hace tiempo que no venía aquí, aproximadamente uno años

- las conservas o las tiras

- cómo crees! Las conservo es mi violín y cosas…importantes

- Elizabeth hace cuanto que ni siquiera revisas esas cajas

- que no las revise no quiere decir que no sean importantes o que no me sirvan madre – sí, sé que me fui a lo ofensivo de inmediato pero no me gustaba que me criticaran por guardar esas cosas. Tocaron el timbre, seguramente era Steven – yo voy – y me baje con mis dos cajas, si, sé que son algo pesadas pero nadie iba a siquiera tratar de tirarlas, las deje en la entrada de mi cuarto y luego baje a abrir

- STEVEN! – lo vi y lo abrace muy fuerte si lo extrañaba mucho – Marie! – si la verdad si me agradaba ella, era como la hermana que siempre quise tener

- Little Lottie – si sabia que me gustaba que me dijeran así, ya saben, el fantasma de la ópera, él era el más grande de los 3 en tanto a estatura y edad, pero en madurez…me abrazo y me cargo – también te extrañe niña, oye por cierto por qué ese camión?

- por eso la señal, nos vamos a mudar

- que? tú no puedes! Te mudas con nosotros

- tranquilo, me quedare aquí hasta marzo, y si, ya hice un trato

- por qué hasta marzo? y olvídalo te quedas con nosotros

- siempre te la apropias Steve, al menos déjame platicar con ella, y si quédate con nosotros hace mucho que no te vemos, por cierto como estas, ya sabes que vas a estudiar? Tal vez, no se psicología? – a Steve y a mí no dio un ataque de risa

- enserio no conoces a mi dramática hermanita verdad, desde los 7 años planea quedarse en Juilliard, por cierto cuando

- tres semanas y esa fue la razón por la cual me quede, y estoy muriendo de nervios

- y la escuela

- ya sabes cómo, solo espero que sea después de clases, por cierto nos ayudan a limpiar el ático es que ellos se van el fin de semana

- se van el fin de semana y a mí no me dicen nada! Bueno, vamos tengo cosas de que hablar y por cierto vi que esta Elijah verdad, hay que hacerle una broma

- ayy Steven en los 7 años que los conozco han vivido para molestarlo, con ustedes dos no se hace uno, y aun así siempre me sorprenden

- ahh y no sé cómo supo lo de Brandon

- bueno, entonces hay que hacer que se arrepienta que lo sepa, tengo su expediente de sus clases extracurriculares

Subimos al ático y mis padres y Elijah se sorprendieron de ver a Steven con Marie, la verdad estuvo demasiado silencioso, y sí, me refiero a ese silencio incomodo hasta que Steven hablo

- y no pensaban decirme nada de que se iban a mudar? – demasiado directo, papá volteo y fue hacia el

- claro que sí, solo que pensaba que ya era tarde y no los quería incomodar también eres importante para mi hijo solo que ahora te has separado un poco

- está bien les daré el beneficio de la duda, solo si Eli se queda conmigo el tiempo que estará aquí

- que? acaso hicieron un plan ya, la dejo solo si ella quiere

- yo no hice planes y a mí ni me metan en sus asuntos, pero sí, me gustaría quedarme con ellos – hice mi sonrisa de millón de dólares, si esa que podía hacer creer a todos que era inocente

Seguimos limpiando y encontré una caja de lo más escondida y me dio curiosidad, lo malo es que necesitaba una llave, o habilidades para abrir cajas, cantados etc. así que baje a mi cuarto con la caja, que más bien parecía un cofre, tratando de pasar a mi cuarto estuve a punto de caerme con las cajas que había bajado antes, pero no pude evitar el golpe

- quieres que te ayude con eso? – dijo Steven entrando a mi cuarto

- no, ya estoy bien – deje el cofre en la cama y busque un bobby pin para intentar abrirlo, tome dos en caso de que se doblara mal o se rompiera

- no estás en una película de acción no creo que puedas abrir eso

- seguro, ya lo eh hecho, empieza a contar – puso el cronometro en su iPhone. Era un tanto difícil ya que estaba algo oxidado pero se lo quite y tarde minuto y medio en abrirlo – te lo dije si podía, pero que desperdicio solo hay un vestido como del siglo XlX y montones de papeles y montones del polvo, pero debajo de todo eso se veía algo que parecía ser un libro, puse todas las cosas a un lado

- otra cosa con llave – era un diario que en la portada decía "Johanna Barker 10 year diary" era de pasta dura y con imitación piel donde cerraba, fácilmente podría abrirlo cortando eso, pero la verdad quería conservarlo intacto, este fue más fácil de abrir pero creo que con la humedad se había oxidado también – enserio me sorprendes, espera, fuiste tú la que metió un sapo al casillero de Elijah? – hice una sonrisa traviesa

- sí, me declaro culpable – abrí el diario y lo puse en una página en medio y lo empecé a leer

"hoy vi al chico que se paseó por mi ventana el otro día y le lancé mi llave, aunque sabía que mi padre adoptivo Turpin estuvo a punto de matarlo el regreso y por eso sabía que era el, el único que podía rescatarme"

- ooh pero que aburrido, si una total pérdida de tiempo abrir esto – volví a guardar las cosas y puse el cofre debajo de mi cama

- extraño que toques el violín – dijo Steven volteando a ver las cajas – volverías a eso algún día? – acerco una de las cajas y la subió a mi cama

- emm, no lo sé, tal vez, algún día seguramente

- puedo – dijo señalando la caja, asentí. En esa caja había algunas cosas que conservaba de la obras de teatro que hacia – recuerdo esto

- sí, Evita 1997

- cuando me entere de que tendría una hermanita molesta – y debajo de los vestuarios estaban los programas de teatro y varias fotos una de ellas la cual estaba enmarcada era de la última vez que estuvimos juntas en un escenario ella como la directora y yo Mary Poppins, mis ojos se cristalizaron, Steven puso la foto en mi mesita de noche – creo que ahí se ve mejor que guardada en una caja, vamos Lottie es un bonito recuerdo recuérdala así

- bueno, al menos murió como la mayoría de los artistas desearían, sobre el escenario, The royal family – reí un poco

- sigues en la dinastía, seguro vas a quedar en la universidad y también dejaras tu legado

- debes de dejar de quitarle los libros a Elijah, pero si, espero quedar, aunque aún estoy en duda de que cantar

- y si intentas algo con esto – saco mi violín Karl Wilhelm de su estuche, fue un regalo de cuando cumplí 10 años; seguramente después de 5 años guardado estaba algo desafinado, tome el arco y el violín y lo empecé a afinar, ya cuando lo había afinado bien

- no puedo, esto es tan difícil, hace mucho que no hago esto

- aun así no lo haz olvidado, solo te estas negando, vamos, si puedes

- tal vez, después, no sé si aún estoy lista, es que me siento demasiado triste – Marie se detuvo en el marco de mi puerta

- dice tu papá que si quieres que algo se vaya de una vez en la mudanza

- vas a estar con nosotros, por qué no se llevan todo? – Asentí pero agarre las cajas – está bien nadie va a quedarse con eso más que tu ok, porque a partir del lunes te vas con nosotros – me ayudo a bajar las maletas que guardaba en mi closet – tenemos que encontrar otra forma de transportar esas cajas, aparte por la humedad están muy frágiles, ven aquí – me acerque y me abrazo, mis ojos se cristalizaron por mis lagrimas amenazando por salir – ni se te ocurra, estas bajo amenaza de cosquillas si empiezas a llorar

Iba a empezar, pero por suerte sonó el teléfono de casa y como estaba a un lado conteste

- bueno, Erick? Que paso?

- más bien que paso contigo, por qué no respondes mis mensajes ni contestas tu celular? – hasta ahorita había recordado que se me había caído en el ático cuando estaba limpiando

- perdón, es que deje mi celular en otro lugar, por cierto tengo noticias que darte, pero hay que ir a otro lugar donde nos vemos?

- que noticias, buenas o malas? Si quieres vamos por algo a MS?

- son… regulares, está bien, nos vemos en una hora, te parece?

- solo si me respondes a mi pregunta

- que pregunta

- segura que estas bien? – rara pregunta, pero creo que es entendible

- sí, estoy bien, nos vemos, bye – colgué y di la vuelta y vi a mi hermano Elijah en la entrada – que? – pregunte molesta

- no iras

- por qué no?, aparte a ti que te importa nadie te hablo a ti – lo quite de mi camino y fui al ático por mi celular. Por suerte aun tenia batería, cuando estuve por guardarlo vi un destello causado por el reflejo de la luz de mi celular, me acerque más y vi que era un guardapelo ovalado seguramente de plata lo abrí y apenas se alcanzaban a distinguir dos fotografías muy antiguas

- si sigues aquí te vas a convertir en acumuladora compulsiva – Steven, seguramente estaba tan entretenida en esto que no lo oí subir las escaleras y me asusto – dijo papá que bajes o te asustare otra vez

- no es divertido – me levante y guarde el colguije en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón y baje con el – me podrías llevar al MS, me quede de ver con Erick ahí tengo que decirle sobre que nos vamos a mudar

Está bien, pero rápido porque hoy tengo guardia en el hospital y Marie tiene las dos últimas terapias de hoy en dos horas – suerte que la experiencia en el backstage me había dado la habilidad de estar lista en menos de 5 minutos

- mamá papá debo irme voy con Erick un rato luego regreso – grite desde el recibidor prácticamente saliendo

- está bien pero con cuidado y lleva una chamarra por si hace frio

En la radio anunciaron que había mucho tráfico en la quinta avenida y ya que MS está en la calle 32 era irse por la quinta o por Brodway, claro no tuve objeción alguna por irme por Brodway

- acaso ahora ya también controlas el trafico hermanita

- sí, y también el clima así que toda la semana estará despejado el cielo – llegamos más rápido de lo que esperaba

- con cuidado, y llama un taxi de regreso ok

- está bien, nos vemos mañana bye – Salí del auto y me dirigí a la entrada, por suerte a pesar de que era viernes no había mucha gente, lo bueno de ahí es que ya me conocían así que a pesar de ser menor de edad me dejaban pasar, claro no sabían exactamente si era menor. Vi a Erick que ya estaba ahí sentado en un gabinete que estaba en el fondo, él también me vio se y se levantó a abrazarme

- segura que estas bien

- algo, pero no son noticias exactamente tristes, ahora te cuento – nos sentamos uno enfrente de otro y llego la camarera y como siempre ambos pedimos un Island Candy

- ahora si me cuentas o cuando

- está bien, ya no os desesperéis – dije en tono dramático – pues la noticia es que mi papá consiguió un mejor puesto como uno de los directores generales, pero ya que las oficinas principales son en Londres Inglaterra… nos tendremos que mudar- sí, estaba a punto de darle un ataque de pánico – pero tranquilo y respira, aun me quedare lo que queda del mes y el próximo, a sabes por lo de la audición, si eso fue lo que me salvo de no mudarme el fin de semana

- pero aun asi no puedes irte tienes que seguir en mis obras en lo que entras a Juilliard! Quédate conmigo, sabes que mi mamá te quiere como mi novia asi que definitivamente te aceptaría – me reí un poco

- no me dejarían, aparte hice una buena contra oferta, te prometo traerte algo de ahí, tal vez un lindo y fuerte británico

- no me gustan los británicos me cuesta entenderles a veces, asi que te prefiero a ti aquí

- hay que aprovechar lo que me queda aquí en nueva york

- y se cómo hacer eso adiós The producers haremos les miserables por ti

- vas a hacer que me ponga sentimental, aparte hace mucho frio en Inglaterra necesitaré un maratón de compras, asi que si, podrás jugar a Barbie Lizz

- si! – Aplaudió – por fin te dejaras hacer un cambio completo de look se llamara ahora soy thespian británica

- si se te ocurra, nunca seré británica asi que es mejor que se te ocurra otro nombre

- ya se me ocurrirá

Estuvimos platicando sobre la nueva producción teatral que sería inesperada para todos los demás tomamos u poco y nos animamos a cantar un rato ya un poco ebrios y terminamos a las 2:15 aproximadamente

Llame, por suerte cuando salimos había algunos taxis y como Erick no quería que me fuera sola nos fuimos en el mismo taxi con la excusa de que su casa quedaba unas cuadras más adelante, de regreso también nos fuimos por Brodway y fuimos platicando de los show actuales, definitivamente teníamos que hacer recorrido antes de irme.

Al fin llegue a las 2:30 a casa y toda la familia seguí, por suerte entre y note que ya todos estaban dormidos ya que no se escuchaba ningún ruido, asi que me subí a mi cuarto y me puse pijama y le mande un mensaje a Erick para ver si había llegado ya, por suerte me respondió rápido porque me estaba ganando el sueño asi que me metí a la cama a dormir después de ver su mensaje.

A la mañana siguiente no me moleste en despertarme muy temprano ya que era fin de semana, asi que me termine despertando como a las 11:30 y prepare la tina, pensaba que no había nadie hasta que mamá toco la puerta

- Lizzy el desayuno ya está no tardes mucho

- voy a tomar un baño ma, luego los alcanzo – sí, típico fingir que somos la familia feliz, a menos solo cuando estamos todos en la misma casa.

Tuve que bañarme más rápido de lo que esperaba y por suerte cambiarme no era nunca un problema de que me tardara mucho ya que soy experta en cambio rápido. Baje y ellos ya casi estaban terminando. Tome un poco de jugo de naranja y fruta, la verdad no tenía mucha hambre que digamos

- y tienen algo planeado para hoy? – pregunto papá

-no en realidad no, tenías algo planeado querido – lo ven la familia feliz

- pues podemos organizar nuestro último fin de semana familiar aquí en nueva york, ah por cierto aun no les enseño la casa, es muy bonita y la renovaron antes se suponía que era un negocio, o algo asi tengo entendido, es la casa que queda en la esquina de la calle Fleet – enserio que interesante, pensé en un lugar donde podríamos ir

- hoy hay una

- que no sea nada que ver con el teatro musical por favor – típico mi hermano arruinando mis planes

- podríamos hacer un picnic en central park – mi familia de lo más aburrida como si no conociera ese parque totalmente casi conozco cada árbol y piedra que ahí están – pero con lo de familia feliz por un fin de semana me tendría que aguantar, por suerte era solo el sábado y el domingo a que el lunes en la mañana saldría su vuelo

El sábado prácticamente estuvimos todo el día en central park, la verdad siempre que eh estado ahí nunca han tenido ningún flashmob ni cosa por el estilo, sino yo me uniría aunque no estuviera en el grupo

El domingo fue algo más tranquilo ya que terminaron de llevarse las cosas de la mudanza y yo termine de empacar mi ropa y las cosas que necesitaba para el tiempo que estaba aquí.

Nos despertamos a las 4am el lunes para ir a dejarlos al aeropuerto JFK; es increíble el poco tráfico que ves a esas horas, los seguimos hasta la aduana ya que después de ahí no nos dejaban pasar, y nos fuimos después que los vimos abordar el avión por fin era relativamente libre, más de lo que eh sido normalmente, tal vez más de lo que sería alguna vez…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Sweeney Todd: The Phantom Barber of the opera in Fleet street**

- tienes planeado volverte a quedar dormida?

- claro que sí, apenas son las 4:30 entro a las 9

- lo supuse, segura de que ya empacaste todo?

- ya te lo dije soy muy organizada hice una lista y ya está todo en tu auto, tranquilo

Llegamos al departamento de mi hermano, Marie ya se había despertado y había puesto la cafetera, Steven me ayudaba a llevar algunas maletas al cuarto de huéspedes que tenían

- amor?, por qué te levantaste tan temprano?

- me avisaron que hay crisis con Adam, otra vez tuvo una de sus alucinaciones

- ya le hicieron chequeo de si está bajo efecto de drogas, los ácidos duran mucho tiempo en el organismo

- podría ser, ahorita les diré, aun asi soy su psiquiatra encargada, no tardo

- te llevo, Eli se va a quedar dormida un rato, y a juzgar que se va a cambia seguro no va a ir hoy

- te estoy escuchando, pero tal vez, suerte Marie

Tenía razón me quede dormida, tanto que se me olvido poner la alarma y me desperté ya a las 12pm, seguramente después del enérgico fin de semana había acumulado el cansancio y se notó, fui por un vaso con agua y me sorprendí al no ver a nadie asi que le marque a mi hermano a su celular

- Eli, perdón, no deje nota es que me fui al trabajo, hoy voy a estar en la tarde y seguro Marie llega como en una hora, te marco después, ando algo ocupado, bye

Gran conversación, me senté en la orilla de la cama y tome la caja en la cual tenía mi violín lo saque y levemente fui repasando cada detalle, tome el arco y lo empecé a afinar, me sentía algo extraña y melancólica, necesitaba sacar todo ese sentimiento que tenía reprimido, empecé con una melodía suave y se tornó intensa. Estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta cuando Marie estaba viéndome desde el marco de la puerta

- wow, enserio yo nunca había oído algo así, aparte sentí lo que expresabas, se cómo te sientes

- no, no lo sabes – odiaba que dijeran eso porque la verdad nunca sabían cómo te sentías en realidad

- tú crees que no, perder a alguien por quien darías la vida, la persona con la cual te criaste y te enseño prácticamente todo lo que sabes, créeme no tienes ni idea – se acercó y se sentó donde antes estaba sentado Steven – tu no sientes esa misma conexión con ninguno de tus padres, ella era demasiado especial para ti – te cuento algo que solo yo, mi padrastro y Steven saben? – sí, definitivamente otra psicóloga que quiere ayudar… ya había pasado por muchos después de que falleció mi abuela, todos diciendo que estaba perfectamente bien y lo había superado, ya que odio estar en esos lugares claro solo era actuación, pero tenía tiempo, podía escuchar una historia…

- qué cosa?

- cuando tenía 15 años mi madre murió ella era mi todo al igual que tu abuela, pero mi padrastro la mato, todos dicen que fue suicido pero la verdad yo no lo creo, nunca lo creí, pero eso o fue todo, y entre en una total depresión de que no quería ni que me diera el sol permanecí en mi cuarto con cortina cerrada y debajo de las cobijas, una semana después del funeral de mi madre yo seguía viviendo con mi padrastro ya que la casa era de mis abuelos maternos, una noche él había salido, yo seguía en mi cuarto llorando por las noches para poder dormir, esa noche poco después de quedarme ligeramente dormida mi padrastro, que los años que había estado con mi mamá siempre era bueno conmigo y con ella, esa noche entro en mi cuarto apestando a alcohol y me quito las cobijas, yo me desperté en ese momento, se subió a mi cama y

- no tienes que decirlo, vi cómo se forzaba para poder contarlo

- quede embarazada, entre en pánico, investigue clínicas de abortos y… después de la operación quede infértil – se sentía aun peor que yo ambas nos abrazamos –Steven es un excelente esposo y por lo que veo también hermano, incluso cuando me llego a frustrar el solo se sienta y me escucha

- si tiene un don, pero vas a ver que tendrán un bebé cuando menos se lo esperen – ahí estábamos las dos, abrazándonos y llorando, la verdad es que no había tenido a alguien así, menos mujer, la mayoría eran gayfriends; nos dejamos de abrazar y volví a respirar hondo

- por cierto, ya hay que cambiar de tema que vas a cantar en tu audición? Es en 3 semanas, no?

- sí, yo creo que voy a hacer le jazz hot con un acto de tap

- desde que te conozco siempre te haz dedicado a eso, alguna vez haz intentado algo totalmente diferente

- a veces soy la asistente de mi papá se me dan los negocios, pero no lo veo como un verdadero trabajo para mí, por ejemplo tu como supiste que querías ser psicóloga? O mi hermano que termino siendo médico y una vez me termino vendada totalmente

- pues, tienes razón, enserio te hacia eso

- sí, tu que dices, sigo con el violín o me voy a la zona segura

- yo te digo que a veces en la vida hay que tomar riesgos y créeme eres bastante buena, solo que tienes miedo y tristeza reprimidos, y el sentimiento es lo que te hace que te proyectes mejor, y si haces algo tan asombroso como hace rato te aseguro que sorprenderás a todos

- estas segura?

- totalmente, por cierto tu amigo… se me olvido su nombre, te llamó y me dijo que si ibas a ir esta tarde a lo de un ensayo

- shit se me paso – cheque mi reloj para ver qué hora era 3:15, me regañaría pero está bien – tengo que irme rápido, no se preocupen llego como máximo a las 7

- está bien, yo le aviso a Steven – Salí y me fui lo más rápido que pude al auditorio de la escuela, por suerte era otro edificio a un lado de la escuela o todos me estaría preguntando por que no fui en la mañana

- Elizabeth por que llegas tan tarde! – lo sabia

- perdón es que estaba con mi cuñada, aparte tengo que contarle algo, pero en los camerinos – si se escuchaba de lo más raro pero la verdad no di importancia

- está bien, luego me dices – me senté en un círculo en el que estaban todos - a ver, sé que íbamos hacer the producers, pero dado a las circunstancias vamos a cambiar y hacerlos miserables

- pero que! – varios empezaron a hablar del cambio repentino

- si ya se, tenemos poco tiempo, lo vamos a presentar la última semana de marzo, pero vamos, podemos hacerlo es un clásico y somos profesionales, aun asi ya saben que ninguno de ustedes es irremplazable y el que quiera puede irse en este momento, pero vamos, Elizabeth se ira en a fin de marzo y quiero hacer esto asi que quien se une – puso mi mano y la suya al centro, seguido por Dean y todos los demás siguieron – thespians a las 3 – estaba muy conmovida por esto – está bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo asi que empecemos. Daniel eres Jean, Mich Javert, Dianna Fantine, Elizabeth obviamente Cosette, Charlotte eres Eponine, Nick, Amanda y Jenny les daré la oportunidad no me fallen, en el orden que los mencione serán Gavroche, Cosette Eponine pequeñas Elizabeth y Charlotte les ayudaran, Bertie Marius, Paul y Joan son Thernardier y Dave eres Enjorlas, los demás extras, los iré acomodando asi que empecemos look down Daniel, Mich y a los hombre que no nombre al centro del escenario los demás backstage y quiero escucharlos dentro de los camerinos vocalizando Elizabeth y Charlotte practiquen espejo con sus minis y ayúdenles con la actuación, vamos tenemos menos en dos meses para que quede perfecto!

Terminamos a las 7:30pm casi peor que si hubiera sido Tech Week1 pero al menos quedo decente para ser el primer ensayo, si, era tarde y probablemente mi hermano estaría de malas u ocupado en otras cosas ya que revise y no tenía mensajes en mi celular asi que de regreso me tome mi tiempo y cuando estaba por llegar le mande un mensaje de que estaba por llegar. Llegue y aunque estaba la puerta sin llave toque el timbre

- ya llegue – vi que estaban muy acomodados en el sillón, claro eso solo a simple vista – si sabía lo que estaban haciendo, yo creo que sería más fácil si pusieran afuera un letrero de no molestar, enserio ustedes tranquilos

- hermanita como que ya te tienes que ir a dormir, por cierto por qué tan tarde?

- no tengo 5 años y apenas te estás dando cuenta la hora que es

- chica lista

- enserio que pena como lo supiste

- mi hermano no suele ser nada discreto en donde deja su ropa interior – y señale a su bóxer que había dejado a un lado del sillón

- ahí están!

- lo ves, y tranquila es natural, no los culpo, no se preocupen estoy cansada y prácticamente entro en coma cuando me quedo dormida y más con lo cansada que estoy

- enserio como te fue, bueno entiendo la hora porque conozco a Erick

- ah es que cambio de opinión sobre la obra que vamos a hacer, ahora será los miserables – me dio una sonrisa

- Cosette, recuerdo que casi me obligan a estar en la obra bendita varicela

- sí, bueno tomare un baño y me iré a dormir, termine muy cansada, lo veo mañana

- buenas noches – dijeron los dos al unísono

Entre a lo que temporalmente era mi cuarto y vi que habían movido algunas cosas principalmente lo note porque el diario estaba sobre la mesita de noche, no le di mucha importancia y me fui a dormir, mañana tendría que levantarme temprano

Raro en mi me levante a las 5:30am me vestí, hice un té y me puse a ver noticias en lo que se hacía más tarde

- y ese milagro tu tan temprano

- creo que por que me dormí temprano y tú?

- esta semana entro temprano, Marie se va a ir conmigo, por cierto ven - fuimos a lo que era la cocina – cuanto quieres por llegar hasta las 10? – ooh ya sé a dónde iba esto me hubiera dicho que llegara a las 10 pero ahora que hay un soborno, no lo rechazare

- cuanto estas dispuesto a ofrecer?

- ya, toma y vete de una vez – me dio su tarjeta, claro la cual le regalo papá – pero toda la semana vienes tarde

- está bien, fue un placer hacer negocios contigo

- odio negociar con terroristas, quieres que te lleve a la escuela en lo que Marie se termina de bañar y arreglar

- ya que, aunque entro a las 9 tendré que hablarle a Erick para ver si nos vemos en el auditorio

- sí, si ya vámonos – fui por mi celular y mi violín mientras mi hermano le dejaba una nota a Marie. Antes de que pudiera terminar de escribirle el mensaje a Erik me entro una llamada de el

- hola, Erick, todo bien?

- sí, espera un momento ya estabas despierta?

- si hace ya algo de tiempo, paso algo? – la verdad era muy raro que me hablara a esta hora y creo que aún mas raro que yo estuviera despierta

- ah es que te quería pedir que si nos vemos en el auditorio

- sí, claro de hecho te iba a decir eso ya que mi hermano se le ocurrió llevarme antes luego te cuento más de eso o ahorita me matara – dije lo último casi susurrando

- aun te escucho hermanita y dile a Erick que ni se le ocurra preguntar

- ya lo oíste, entonces te veo como en 15 minutos

- si seguro, dile que como si no fuera de lo más obvio está bien nos vemos en 15

- dice que eres muy obvio, por cierto, creo que voy a regresar a tocar violín, ayer lo intente y recordé lo bien que me sentía – ya no sonaba melancólica, ahora era más feliz mi tono al hablar de eso

- sí, Marie me conto, solo que no sabía que estabas lista para contármelo

- claro que si tonto, ahora necesito algo que deslumbre a los de las admisiones en Juilliard

- será algo perfecto yo lo sé, bueno llegamos, ya sabes el trato

- si hagan lo que quieran yo tengo tiempo bye!

Me fui al auditorio y vi solo la luz de uno de los reflectores al centro del escenario y Erick sentado en una de las butacas de adelante asi que silenciosamente saque mi violín de su estuche y empecé con algunas notas del intro del fantasma de la opera para crear ese efecto tétrico

- casi me matas del susto Elizabeth

- estuve a un casi lo intentare otro día– me emociono al verme de nuevo con mi violín – sí, buenas noticias y aparte creo que ya tengo algo perfecto para la audición, pero empieza tú por qué hablándome tan temprano?

- ah cierto es que… está bien ya lo diré – mostro su mano su mano izquierda e hizo relucir un anillo – James me pidió matrimonio – me quede de lo más sorprendidamente feliz ya que eran una pareja de lo más linda y James me caí bien – crees que está bien?

- por qué te preguntas eso? Es hermoso, ya cuéntame todo, como fue

- por qué no te veo primero mejor a ti, es que sigo en shock

- no, definitivamente no y no cantare nada hasta que no me cuentes

- eso sería imposible en ti, pero aun asi te cuento, bueno estaba en el show de talentos de NYU y me uso como asistente y cuando iba a hacer el típico truco de sacar la moneda de la oreja en vez de una moneda fue el anillo y enfrente de los dos los que estaban ahí me lo pidió, enserio casi muero de felicidad

- y tienes razón de seguro fue hermoso, luego le pediré a James el video

- ni se te ocurra parezco magdalena llorando

- aun asi yo quiero verlo!

- solo si eres mi dama de horror

- ya lo veremos… ok tiempo de ser más profesionales quiero que seas el crítico más exigente hasta que me quede perfecto, tengo poco tiempo y con tus ensayos no creo salir viva

- está bien señorita Hope pase al frente – me subí al escenario justo en el punto de luz del reflector y empecé a tocar Chromaggia2

***Tanto tempo fa,  
Un uccello fatale di nome,  
Chromaggia,  
Incrociò in volo la freccia di un,  
Arciere,  
Lungo le coste di lava,  
Per anni, pensando di essere,  
Inseguita,  
Scappò dalla freccia,**

Chromaggia, Chromaggia,  
Perché non affronti il pericolo? La freccia era legata all'ala,  
E lei volva per liberarsene,

Tirando la freccia,  
Altri son ferriti per mia colpa,  
Mia colpa,

Giú! Verso la bocca del diavolo!  
La sua freccia, I miei occhi.

Chromaggia, come take these eyes!  
I would rather be blind!*

- pues ya que apenas acabas de volver a tocar el violín tienes que practicarlo más y no te quedes en la zona de confort con las notas, aun asi para ser una canción en italiano estuvo aceptable – si definitivo si se tomaba la crítica totalmente honesta muy enserio – hazlo de nuevo hasta que te salga perfecto o sean las 8:50

Estuve practicando como hora y media ya que hubo un punto el cual sentía como si hubiera corrido en un maratón, me quedaba sin aire y sentía la garganta y ya que tenía como 40 minutos para que empezaran las clases nos fuimos a un café y tuve que pedir un té de limón porque sentía de lo más áspera la garganta. Sentí el calor y reconfortamiento cuando me lo tome

- enserio esto fue mucho ensayo siento como mis cuerdas vocales están a punto de sangrar

- al menos ya casi perfecto te falta ensayar diario hasta ese día, claro no ensayos como estos o si te terminaras lastimando mucho la garganta

- gracias por tener compasión ahora – dije sarcásticamente – y cambiando de tema ya tienes algún plan para la boda?

- sí, será después de que tu regreses, y si, solo eso se

- aww me necesitas para no escapar corriendo por el pánico de último momento

- exacto, por cierto sino te apuras se te va a hacer tarde, y no quiero que te castiguen hoy tenemos que ensayar la obra después de clases

- cierto vamos – salimos y me acompaño de regreso a la escuela – por cierto si acabamos antes de las 10 me acompañas a hacer algunas compras, mi hermano me soborno para que llegara hasta las 10

- está bien, Barbie Lizzy – ya que solo me quedaban unas cuantas semanas aquí fui por los papeles que me dijeron que pidiera, de vez en cuando tomaba notas y me distraía mucho ya que a tan poco. Prácticamente asi fueron las 3 semanas antes de el gran día 15 de marzo, la noche anterior no pude dormir asi que fui al estudio donde daba clases mi Kathy nana, si había permanecido cerrado todo este tiempo y yo era la única que tenía la llave; había mucho polvo me senté y empecé a practicar y sentí viento en mi espalda haciendo que me dieran escalofríos respire profundo y deje todo fluir

- Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could

Hora de la verdad mi hermano me había llevado a Juilliard y estaba de lo más nerviosa consideren que estaba habiendo algo de frio más los nervios me tuve que llevar dos chamarras, guantes y un suéter, claro me lo quitaría antes de entrar como habíamos llegado una hora antes me quede dentro del coche con la calefacción encendida

- estas muy nerviosa te va a hacer daño

- la expresión de estoy muriendo de nervios no te da alguna idea de cómo estoy

- eres perfecta te eh visto ensayar tranquilízate aunque sea un poco

No podía simplemente, solo no me mordía las uñas porque es un habito horrible y me las había pintado bonitas que sino yo creo que este era un buen momento para empezar. La hora paso sorprendentemente rápida asi que vi más personas entrar yo creo que mis posibles futuros compañeros, asi que entre

- quieres que vaya contigo?

- mi hermano acompañándome a donde voy a estudiar próximamente – estaba un poco menos nerviosa en este punto ya que veía a los demás igual o más nerviosos que yo, me dio un poco más de confianza – estaré bien, llego a casa como en dos horas o quieres a una hora especifica

- cómo crees queda bastante lejos el departamento mándame un mensaje y vengo por ti

- está bien, nos vemos – le di un beso en la mejilla y le deje las dos chamarras solo me quede con el suéter para quitarme el frio

- rómpete una pierna – me dijo antes de que volviera meterse en el coche. Ahora si tiempo de hacer esto.

A todos nos pasaron a una sala de espera y al final había una puerta hacia un salón el que parecía pequeño algunos al igual que yo veníamos con un instrumento aparte ya que hoy era solo para los que iban a audición de canto los empezaron a llamar uno a uno varios duraban más tiempo que otros, tal vez dependiendo la canción que cantaban o si los cortaban, lo malo que al entrar ahí no se escuchaba absolutamente nada

- Elizabeth Hope – en ese momento se me hizo un nudo la garganta que por suerte se me quito rápido, me quite el suéter rápido para estar más presentable se lo encargue a la chica que estaba sentada junto a mí, tenía los ojos rasgados y cabello obscuro, posiblemente asiática y algo insegura

Me había preparado muy bien para esto ensayos diarios y notas perfectas solo tenía que pensar en que era solo un ensayo más de los cuales sería perfecto, pase y vi que el salón era mucho más grande por dentro tenía un escenario y el piano a un lado y claro los maestros al frente del escenario; le di la partitura al pianista y saque mi violín

- Soy Elizabeth Hope y audicionare con Chromaggia originalmente cantada por Sarah Brightman – empezaron a escribir en las hojas que tenían enfrente e hicieron una seña de que comenzara.

Me concentre mucho en la canción prácticamente veía las partituras en mi mente, pero justo antes de que empezara el puente instrumental me cortaron, está bien si este no era el momento de entrar en pánico no sé qué seria, me cortaron a la mitad de la canción

- gracia señorita Hope los resultados serán enviados el miércoles 19 que a más tardar llegaran el viernes – estaba totalmente sin palabras no estaba exactamente triste sino más bien estaba decepcionada y furiosa conmigo misma acaso no había hecho algo bien? Pude ser aún más perfecta, no tenía ganas de regresar en estos momentos salí tome mi suéter y saliendo de la universidad tome un taxi a casa de Erick; me hundí en mis pensamientos por lo que el trayecto a su casa se me hizo muy corto

- hola Elizabeth que sorpresa verte por aquí, pasa Erick salió a comprar unas cosas –me había recibido su mamá le caía bien, a veces demasiado bien, pensaba que estaba saliendo con Erick antes de que se confesara gay, mucho más cuando tuvimos una pelea de desodorante en su cuarto, claro si se pudo hable mal interpretado que yo oliera a su desodorante y el al mio – quieres algo de tomar?

- no gracias – nudo en la garganta, me senté en el sillón azul que tenían en la sala y ella se sentó en frente de mi

- y cómo has estado, hace mucho que no te veo por aquí, bueno Erick y tú se ven prácticamente diario, me conto sobre que tenías una audición – si gracias por ponerle limón a la herida

- sí, me ayudó mucho ese lado perfeccionista que tiene el – silencio incomodo hasta que fui salvada por la campana al fin había llegado Erick junto con James

- Lizz que haciendo aquí, fuiste a la audición verdad, que paso? – hice un gesto triste

- Lizzy? Cuéntanos que paso – ambos me abrazaron

- me cortaron a la mitad de la canción – puse mis manos en mi cara

- no llores, aun no te han dado los resultados, que te dijeron después de eso y quiero las palabras exactas – recordaba totalmente el momento

- dijo uno de ellos "gracia señorita Hope los resultados serán enviados el miércoles 20 que a más tardar llegaran el viernes"

- mira Elizabeth tú vas a quedar lo hacías perfecto en los ensayos, o fallaste alguna nota

- no, todo fue justo como los ensayos, aparte prácticamente veía la partitura en mi mente

- lo vez hay que esperar a los resultados, asi que haz como si no hubiera pasado ok y no llores respira – respire profundamente junto con el – mejor? – asentí

- ni siquiera los había podido felicitar a los dos asi que felicidades – los volví a abrazar, pido planear la despedida de soltera de Erick – James y yo reímos

- por qué despedida de soltera?

- por favor Erick no niegues que eres la mujer en la relación, aparte llevare strippers

- bueno esta bien, me convenciste

- entonces yo también quiero ir! – todos comenzamos a reír

- Erick llama a tu papá ya está la comida

- ya voy, tienes que quedarte a comer, si?

- deja llamarle a mi hermano para que no se preocupe

No me contestaba el teléfono asi que solo le deje un mensaje

- por cierto como van con la obra? Una duda nunca eh estado seguro de cómo se pronuncia es les miserable?

- Erick puedo ahorcar a James? Bueno solo porque querías aclarar tu duda no lo hare, pero fíjate bien como se pronuncia Lay- Mee-say-hrabl asi como si lo dijeras con acento francés, ya que se lleva a cabo en Francia

- tiene sentido a ver creo que ya sé cómo es Lay Meesayhrabl?

- pronuncio mal el nombre? Si Lizz ahórcalo por mí

- lo dicen como si fuera un crimen pronunciarlo mal

- lo bueno es que ya lo dijiste bien o sino Erick misteriosamente volvería a estar soltero ya que si dices mal el nombre enfrente de un thespian y te mata, la culpa fue tuya

Me quede un rato después de la comida platicando con los futuros hasta que recibí una llamada de Steven

- niña loca, te tenemos una sorpresa ahorita voy a pasar por ti está bien?

- ya que yo tan divertida aquí en el cuarto de Erick – si quería molestarlo un rato, y me colgó

- creo que me voy a tener que ir, mi hermano me dejo en suspenso y va a venir por mi

- seguro está preocupado

- dile a tu hermano que no moleste solo te tendremos dos semanas más aquí

- creo que no se va a poder, de todas maneras el lunes empezamos tech week asi que será mucho tiempo

- está bien, no tengo remedio, bueno nos vemos el lunes y prepárate para hacer mataron

- sabes que a mí no me lo tienes que decir, diles a los demás, por cierto gracias por no poner a Dean como Marius a veces llega a ser cansado

- pues por lo que veo con ustedes acostúmbrate a los fans Elizabeth por que pronto tendrás muchos más asi

- mientras no sean mis co-actores todo está bien – escuche que tocaron el timbre y los tres bajamos y si, era Steven – nos vemos el lunes

- cómo te fue? – y otra vez ahora Marie

- pues, no me dejaron terminar la canción

- tranquila hermanita ya verás que si quedas tu tranquila

- espero que sí, no quiero trabajar en la empresa de papá para terminar siendo the corporate bitch, recuerdas a Claudia, ella sí que no dejaba a nadie vivo o sin haber peleado más enserio era excelente y la admiro pero sé que eso no es para mi

- bueno, ya no hay que hablar de eso, ahora te voy a vendar los ojos para ir por tu sorpresa

- pensaba que las vendas se habían acabado desde que entraste a la escuela de medicina

- ja ja que graciosa – me vendo los ojos la verdad no sé exactamente dónde íbamos, pero fue un muy corto recorrido cuando se detuvo el coche me ayudaron a bajar ya que aún no me podía quitar la venda de los ojos

- lista?

- si, desde hace media hora – me quitaron por fin la venda de los ojos y al principio me deslumbro la luz y no podía ver bien, claro peor de lo normar cuando no tengo mis lentes de contacto, asi que me tuve que pasar la mano por los ojos para acostumbrarme a la luz – y vi una limo negra

- es nuestra el fin de semana y eso no es todo – me enseño los playbills de varios musicales – el plan para el fin de semana, si tendré que aguantar un fin de semana escuchando a muchas personas cantar, pero ya que te queda poco tiempo en nueva york lo hare – sonreí y lo abrace

Y asi pase mi fin de semana, vimos Once, the book of mormon, chicago, a time to kill, matilda, big fish, american idiot y una de il divo la cual no había visto

Y de nuevo lunes y mi penúltima semana, creo que lo único que me llego a molestar es que una persona diferente cada 3 segundos me preguntaba por qué me mudaría, la verdad hasta pensaba solo entrar a teatro

- a ver todos es tech week y no se van hasta que quede toda la obra con cambios y todo, alguien por mas mínimo que sea su error o no sepan seguir y volvemos a empezar

Demasiados ensayos, peleas, cansancio, sudor, caídas, desafinaciones, llanto, drama, si, todo eso valía la pena en los ensayos solo para tener uno dos buenos espectáculos el fin de semana

Por fin había llegado el día íbamos a dar 2 funciones una el sábado y otra el domingo, por más profesional que me consideraban siempre sentía nervios antes de entrar, por suerte no era de las primeras en entrar asi que estuve un rato en el camerino que compartía con Charlotte y nuestras minis

- Lizz estoy nerviosa

- tranquila, respira conmigo, vas a ver que va a salir bien, yo igual estoy nerviosa y eso no es malo, es una fuerza convierte esa fuerza en inspiración, vamos a respirar ok

- está bien – me gustaba tener una mini, ella también era rubia natural, claro yo me teñía el cabello de negro odiaba los típicos estereotipos de las rubias

- te llaman, es hora de ir, deja que los nervios fluyan – asintió y se fue junto con mini Eponine, lo bueno es que teníamos pantallas para ver mientras lo que pasaba

- sí que lo hacen bien – dijo Charlotte

- definitivamente, fuimos sus maestras, las mejores

- sí, no hay que dudarlo, por cierto hoy a donde vamos en el after show?

- no lo sé, ahorita le pregunto a Erick, bueno mejor después del primer acto, seguro que después de one day more se le pasa - o podría afectar su sistema nervioso, con eso de que será por ahora mi último show

- no será el último, te vamos a raptar – ambas reímos mucho hasta que uno de los tech llego

- Charlotte en 10 minutos sales

- Donnie! Y ese milagro, hace mucho que no te veía por aquí regularmente estas en las luces –Donnie me caía muy bien

- si es que quise cambiar esta vez

- pero esta vez los tech si se nos unirán al after verdad? Nunca vienen y ustedes son parte importante

- está bien, les diré a los demás, Eponine 5 minutos!

- ya voy, no vemos Cosette – se fue y no tomo mucho tiempo en que me llamaran a mí. Se me paso tan rápido en tiempo y eran tantos los cambios que se me olvido preguntarle a Erick. Al final había quedado todo perfecto y se notaba en los aplausos, si esa droga a la cual ya estaba acostumbrada, pero no podía dejarla y como siempre lo difícil seria salir, pero ya que al fin pudimos.

Como el 1er día todos terminamos extremadamente cansados, el after lo dejamos para el segundo día, asi que después de que todos se fueron

- ESTA BIEN TODOS ESCUCHEN! – Grito Erick llamando la atención de todos – hoy es el after, asi que a donde se le ocurre ir

- a donde sea que aún no estemos vetados – dijo Dave, si ya teníamos mala reputación de juntarnos todos y hacer un total caos claro pedir una mesa para 40 personas no es algo de todos los días – conozco un restaurante en la pequeña Italia que regularmente van grupos grandes de personas, tal vez ahí si nos acepten

Al final todos decidimos hacerle caso a Dave aunque seguir a Enjorlas no fue la más brillante idea, pero bueno, tal vez en este caso sí, nos fuimos en taxis diferentes ya que solo se podían subir 4 personas por taxi, asi que nos fuimos Charlotte, Bertie, Erick y yo

- la verdad lo hicieron muy bien, me sorprendieron en cuanto al tiempo se prepararla

- es que somos profesionales – dijo Bertie imitando las palabras que Erick había dicho cuando nos contó su cambio de planes – ya vez nuestra Cosette va a ir a Juilliard Chars y yo nos vamos a NYU

- enserio se van a NYU? Yo aún no estoy segura de que quede, asi que aún no hay que cantar victoria

- ayy Lizzy enserio a veces creo que actúas tu modestia, sabes que entraste has dedicado tu vida al teatro

- ya veremos, por cierto, esperen un momento, Chars? Ustedes dos – se dieron una sonrisa de complicidad - ooh lo debí de haber de notado antes, escriban esto, final alternativo Marius muere y se crea un romance con Eponine en el mas allá – todos reímos – ok eso sería algo demasiado raro y prácticamente imposible

Llegamos al restaurante y varios ya habían llegado, claro también faltaban algunos pero nos vimos afuera para antes de entrar, y no tardaron mucho en llegar los que faltaban. Entramos y si, había varios grupos grandes de personas, claro la mayoría de las familias italianas eran bastante grandes

- Mesa para 40 personas, tendrán? – dijo Erick al que recibía a las personas, era un hombre como de unos 36 años con bigote, definitivamente había abierto el restaurante aquí en nueva york en busca del sueño americano

- Lissandra famiglia molto grande, claro pasen, solo tenemos que juntar algunas mesas – familia si una familia verdaderamente grande la nuestra y más unida que una de sangre.

Pasamos y tuvieron que juntar varias mesas pero al final estábamos todos en una misma; pedimos vino y diferentes tipos de pizza, lo que era raro ya que prácticamente no consumíamos lácteos. Erick el cual estaba a un lado de mi se levantó e hico ruido con su copa y un cuchillo, si, estaba a punto de dar un discurso

- bueno como todos aquí saben esta fue la última obra todos juntos antes de entrar a la universidad, ya que el sábado 29 se mudara una hermana, amiga muy especial que siempre ha estado con nosotros, en buenos y malos momentos, y ha aplicado el típico "el show debe continuar" mejor que algunos quisiéramos y aun asi ella ha sabido sacarnos una sonrisa o nos ha apoyado en algún momento teatral, asi que propongo un brindis, por Elizabeth hermana, amiga, compañera, actriz y próximamente estudiante de Juilliard – me reí en esa parte – que se irá un tiempo fuera, pero ya te queremos de regreso asi que, quien me sigue, por Elizabeth

- por Elizabeth – dijeron y alzaron sus copas al unísono; antes de que Erick se volviera a sentar yo me levante

- saben que esto no sería nada si no estuviéramos unidos, eh llegado a ser lo que soy gracias a todos ustedes sin su apoyo y sus regaños, sobre todo tu Erick – varios reímos – enserio yo no podría asi que por todos nosotros

Prácticamente desde el miércoles había hecho un campamento a un lado del buzón de la casa, ya que había vuelto esta última penúltima semana para esperar la carta, fueran buenas o malas noticias ya quería saber, los nervios me destrozaban, creo que estaba aún más nerviosa que antes de hacer la audición, el jueves me hizo compañía Erick e hicimos pijamada, me contaba lo nervioso que estaba en cuanto a la boda y en parte me ayudo a distraerme un rato salimos y empezamos a ver invitaciones, claro aunque faltaba algo de tiempo pero ya habían decidido fecha el 22 de noviembre.

Llego el viernes, no había dormido la noche anterior, lo bueno es que Erick seguía conmigo y nos desvelamos haciendo noche de karaoke, aunque por más que quisiera no me podría distraer del todo, normalmente el cartero pasaba temprano como a las 9 de la mañana pero el sufrimiento era eterno, creo que mientras menos tiempo faltaba más lento se me iba pasando llego un momento que para sacar la frustración tanto Erick como yo nos pusimos a gritar lo que en parte fue una mala idea ya que una de las vecinas más chismosas nos escuchó y fue a ver qué pasaba lo bueno es que como Erick y yo fuimos muy cortantes se fue rápido, la verdad era una de las más odiosas e hipócritas vecinas. Pero por fin el cartero estaba en la calle de enfrente y faltaba poco para que cruzara la calle y al fin pudiera ver mi resultado Erick y yo salimos a esperarlo

- hora de la verdad – me dijo cuándo se aproximaba, y como estábamos afuera me entrego la carta a mi

- y si la abres por mí? Le dije intentando pasarle el sobre pero lo rechazo

- no, tú tienes que ser la que la abra y la lea primero, ya luego yo la veré claro, y haremos una fiesta

- está bien – respiraba pausadamente y abrí el sobre como si se tratara de desactivar una bomba, ahora si hora de la verdad eh esperado mucho tiempo esto, saque la carta y vi el resultado, simplemente no lo podía creer había entrado totalmente en shock mirando detenidamente el papel y tratando de no caer


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Sweeney Todd: The Phantom Barber of the opera in Fleet street

Lo había visto por última vez cuando ya no era el su aspecto había cambiado, se veía mayor, desgastado y con ojos fríos, al principio no lo reconocía, pero cuando lo hice ya era demasiado tarde me estaba desangrando, pero en realidad seria tarde?

.

.

.

.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve totalmente detenida mirando fijamente el papel porque había entrado en shock, fue hasta cuando Erick lo arranco de mis manos cuando pude reaccionar, aunque todavía no normalmente

- no puede ser – dije reteniendo la emoción – entre – tenía que procesar bien la información – ENTRE – grite al fin ya reaccionaba bien – pero como

- lo ves te lo dije tú y tu modestia me llegaron a enfermar y ahora prácticamente estas en Juilliard

-siii! Entre! – Pero como fue, me cortaron mi canción, espera - dije quitándole otra vez el pale de mi admisión y el sobre – aquí hay otro papel

**felicitaciones por haber entrado a Juilliard ha sido elegida entre otros cuantos que audicionaron para presentarse este domingo 23 a la exhibición de arte a la cual podrá llevar a 3 amigo o familiares, solo tiene que confirmar mandando un correo a la institución**

- yo creo que les gustaste tanto que no tuvieron que ver mucho, por cierto me vas a llevar, verdad

- claro… que no

- oye que mala

- sabes que si, sin ti no hubiera podido entrar sin ti y tu perfeccionismo y creo que también llevare a mi hermano y a Marie, wow pasado mañana, que dices me llevo el vestido negro largo

- no, mejor el rojo con negro que tienes, pero primero vamos a confirmar que vas a ir o se te va a olvidar

Volvimos a mi cuarto y saque el portátil de la maleta, shit las maletas aún tenía que empacar las cosas que me faltaban, bueno eso no es importante ahora. Respondimos a la carta y me llego otro correo que decía que "qué bueno que había confirmado" y me mando las 3 invitaciones las cuales fui a imprimir a casa de mi hermano

- y entonces si van a ir

- claro hermanita sabes que siempre voy, de espectador pero estoy ahí, la universitaria ahora ya no te podrá decir nada Elijah

Y como siempre Erick de mi "entrenador" prácticamente, lo bueno es que ya dominaba la canción asi que terminamos temprano el sábado

- tengo que ir por unas cosas a mi casa, me acompañas

- si claro, mi hermano me ayudara a empacar y me queda una semana aquí asi q si

- me gustaría raptarte para que no te fueras

- solo son 6 meses, aparte probablemente hare fiesta el 24 de mayo y definitivamente vas a ir asi que no empieces a poner excusas

Acompañe a Erick a su casa y se tardaba demasiado, estaba pensando en como ir mañana, y varias cosas sin sentido hasta que por fin termino de hacer lo que le faltaba y salimos, era de noche, saque mi celular para ver la hora 7:46pm habíamos tardado más de lo que imaginaba y tomamos un taxi de regreso a casa

- ya viste que hora es?

- perdón es que la verdad no quiero dejarte ir me va a entrar pánico por el matrimonio y no voy a tener a mi hermanita

- ya te dije que voy a regresar y voy a traer recuerdos, seguramente de alguna tienda de Kors

- no importa prefiero que te quedes a una tienda completa de Kors

- aww igual ya sabes que yo te voy a extrañar muchísimo, pero si quieres hablamos por Skype todos los días

- no importa diferencia de horario?

- para nada, tu solo márcame

- está bien me tendré que conformar con eso, listo ya llegamos – estaba comportándose diferente

- ok ya dime que pasas que estar raro

- nada, como crees, tu eres la que tiene delirio de persecución

- te conozco lo suficiente para saber que estas más raro de lo normal

- SORPRESA! – que! entre a la casa y estaban ahí todos los de teatro y mi hermano ok esta vez sí me sorprendieron

- sabía que estabas raro eres muy malo guardando secretos

- pero te sorprendiste verdad

- sí, gracias enserio a todos, por cierto antes de que se me olvide Erick tengo que darte algo – subí a mi cuarto y fui por un pequeño espantapájaros de llavero ya que la primera vez que estuvimos en una obra juntos él era Fiyero y yo Nessarose; también saque el micrófono, hoy era día para pasárselo a alguien más, cuando estaba ya por salir me encontré con Dean

- lo siento, pero sé que tú te iras asi que esta es mi última oportunidad – que? de que estaba hablando, me empezó a besar y me acorralo contra la pared, pero qué?, agarre lo que tenía más cercano en la mesita y le pegue con el libro en el brazo y de inmediato me soltó – lo siento es que eh estado enamorado de ti desde que entre, incluso por eso me uní al club de teatro

- mira, no es por ser grosera ni nada, te aprecio, pero como has visto yo no mantengo relaciones y mi vida es el teatro o de verdad me has conocido a algún novio y la verdad no te correspondo es hora, bueno desde hace mucho, enserio busca alguien mas

- está bien, y lo siento otra vez, por cierto, te gustan los libros?

- sí, pero en realidad esto – diario de Johanna Barker – es un diario que le perteneció a alguien mucho tiempo, perdón tiene mucho tiempo y suele doler mas

- no te preocupes creo que si lo merecía

Bajo el primero y luego yo para no empezar sospechas

- cierra los ojos y pon las manos – le dije a Erick y le puse el pequeño llavero

- Fiyero?

- sii, lo recuerdas

- cómo olvidarlo, por cierto yo también te tengo que dar algo cierra los ojos – era algo frio los abrí para ver que era, parecía una moneda con dos cadenas de collar – dijiste que no querías ser una thespian británica, asi que conseguí esto para que recuerdes que eres de Norteamérica – separo los dos collares y formaban notas que bonito

- es hermoso, claro que siempre me voy a acordar de que soy de aquí, y se supone que esto es una fiesta asi que cierren las puertas y pongan la música

Me divertí mucho con la fiesta todos mis hermanos thespians extrañaría demasiado esto, ya me imagino lo que me espera ir a Londres, creo que lo único bueno es que podre ir a Cherry Tree Ln y a la catedral de St Pauls, si solo las referencias de musicales me salvaran. Algunos se quedaron a dormir después de la fiesta, ya que no tenía líos en que meterme esta vez sí tome, un poco, pero ya que digamos que no se tomar termine en el baño, por suerte se me paso rápido al día siguiente y desde las 3pm me estuve preparando para ir a Juilliard, estaba nerviosa, pero no mucho, ya después de haber entrado y que me hubieran pedido que me presentara por escuchar no más de 2 minutos algo que cantaba me hicieron sentir mucho más segura, asi que me vestí, afine mi violín y nos fuimos en el coche de mi hermano, la presentación empezaba a las 8 pero gracias a que Steven siempre creía que iba a llegar tarde a cualquier lugar llegamos a las 7:30, pasamos y ellos se fueron a sentar, mientras que a mí me llevaron detrás del escenario

- eres Elizabeth Hope, verdad? – dijo una chica que tenía un micrófono en forma de diadema

- si, por?

- qué bueno, ya estamos casi completos – dijo a alguien por su comunicador – por cierto eres la novena en pasar, trajiste tus partituras verdad? Acompañamiento de quien vas a necesitar

- sí, y solo acompañamiento del piano

- qué bueno que si pudiste venir, y perdón por avisarte tan repentinamente es que nos cancelaron otros que iban a presentarme – ok gracias por decirme suplente, bueno pero no importa estoy en Juilliard y será la primera presentación de muchas que hare aquí

Pase la última semana aquí con mi familia si, amigos que llegaron a ser mi familia esto es lo que más extrañaría; y ahora aquí con mi boleto de avión pasaporte y maletas en mano era hora de irme, al menos por un tiempo aunque no lo quisiera, mi hermano me acompaño hasta la aduana, si era difícil hasta decir hasta luego jamás había tenido que hacerlo, solo una vez la cual ha sido de lo peor pero era ya hora de salir

Tome un profundo respiro y aborde – por favor hazlo lo más soportable posible – sí, solo 6 meses pero ya quería regresar el vuelo salió a las 17:30 hacia una escala en Dublín y aproximadamente estaría en el aeropuerto de Londres a las 8:05, ya que por suerte no era temporada alta todo el vuelo fui sola solo distrayéndome con la música de mi iPod y por suerte tenían wifi, claro sería un cargo extra pero ya que no pagaba, por qué no?.

Llegue en la mañana a Londres y me encargue de cambiar el horario antes de bajas del avión tome mi equipaje de mano y salí por lo demás vi que mis padres ya me esperaban afuera

- Elizabeth te extrañamos – yo extraño nueva york

- Princesa ven aquí – sí, mi papá en cuanto me vio me abrazo como si no me hubiera visto en años – y cuéntame cómo te fue? – sí, seguro preguntaba por Juilliard

- mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, incluso me llamaron para cubrir a alguien en un show, asi que creo que no estaré en una oficina

- entonces sí que los asombraste, si, lo esperaba eres muy talentosa, aunque me hubiera gustado que estuvieras en el negocio, pero tal vez te guste pasarte por la empresa a la hora del té

- es algo molesto enserio necesitan solo esa hora para tomar té?

- no, pero es algo… interesante

- wow enserio me sorprenden tienen ya algo del estilo británico – si totalmente sorprendida, espero que eso no me pase a mí, tome el collar que me regalo Erick para recordarme a cada rato de donde soy

- por qué no vamos a la casa y ahí platicamos como te fue y tu viaje?, por cierto te recomiendo que te pongas una chamarra, hace frio afuera

- sí, creo que con esta es suficiente, en Dublín también estaba haciendo frio – me ayudaron con algo de mi equipaje y salimos; subimos a un auto algo sencillo pero espacioso color rojo, definitivamente el auto de mamá, era raro que condujera del otro lado, si antes no estaba segura de manejar un auto ahora menos – es bastante extraño lo del volante del otro lado

- con el tiempo se acostumbra uno – dijo mi mamá como si ya llevara años viviendo aquí, enserio en tan poco tiempo se puede acostumbrar alguien a algo muy diferente

- por cierto y Elijah

- nos pidió – mi papá miro a mamá – bueno, me pidió permiso para ir a una fiesta de su fraternidad no creo que termine tarde si se fue muy temprano – si claro, fraternidades en Inglaterra, tendría una próxima amenaza si no les decía en este momento

No tardamos mucho en llegar se me hizo que estaba muy despejado, y aunque esta también era una ciudad muy poblada creo que definitivamente nueva york se gana el crédito con el trafico

- y dormiste en el avión cariño – dijo mi mamá mientras se bajaba del auto

- no, la verdad no suelo dormir en lugares públicos, se me hace algo incómodo aunque no había muchas personas en el avión, asi que creo que me dormiré, un rato

- está bien, comiste algo

- sí, antes de subir al avión – mentí porque si no seguramente iban a decir que comiera algo pero no gracias tengo nauseas en estos momentos.

Me baje y agarre lo poco que quedaba de mi equipaje y entramos a la casa; entrando estaba la sala bastante espaciosa con un enorme y hermoso candelabro el cual me recordó al lote 666. Mi papá me ayudo a subir el equipaje

- tu habitación está separada es subiendo las escaleras después de el pasillo. Había 2 puertas en un pasillo que no sé por qué lo pusieron dividía mal la sala, subí las escaleras y me encontré una puerta blanca con una estrella dorada en el centro, si definitivamente mi habitación.

Abrí y estaba hermoso mi cuarto tenía un ventanal en diagonal, bueno en si todo el techo era asi y debajo una banquita con cajones seguramente para guardar mi ropa ahí, mi cama estaba pegada a la pared izquierda el cual tenía un baúl por mesa de noche, hacia algo de frio, por suerte todo estaba cubierto por una alfombra roja; y en la pared de lado derecho había una mesa con espejo como la que había en los camerinos y lo más bonito sobre la mesa un jarrón con rosas rojas, si mis flores favoritas, seguramente Elijah les dijo, si mi hermano sabe más de mí que mis propios padres.

Desempaque algunas cosas y las fui guardando, excepto la ropa porque esa iba a terminar en el armario pero no fue mucho y termine a las 10am, pero termine cansada, más las horas de vuelo simplemente ya no aguantaba asi que me puse pijama, me quite mis lentes de contacto y me fui a dormir

Me desperté en la madrugada por que había bajado la temperatura aún más y escuche el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose, pero oh genética no veo absolutamente nada sin lentes, creo que lo único que alcanzaba a distinguir era la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas, asi que agarre mis lentes y como pude me los puse, bueno la práctica de ponérmelos ya tantos años tome mi celular y vi la hora 4:23am, había dormido todo el día, extrañamente me sentía muy cansada, yo creo que después de tantas emociones las últimas semanas.

Trate de encontrar el interruptor de la luz después de tropezarme 2 veces me deslumbre y vi que mi jarrón se había caído y roto, lo que era muy raro porque el piso estaba cubierto con la alfombra asi que no era duro, pero aun asi tenía vidrios rotos, alfombra mojada y mucho frio, lo bueno de guardar las cosas en las cajoneras accesibles, saque una chamarra y una toalla antes de que la alfombra absorbiera toda el agua, levante algunos pedazos de vidrio y los tire

- Lucy – un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal, acaso fue alguien murmurando un nombre?

Ok si, definitivamente tengo bastante falta de sueño ya estoy empezando a alucinar cosas, me volví a quitar los lentes de contacto y me volví a dormir.

Dormí 3 horas más 8:30 baje a la cocina para prepararme un té por que seguía helando y al pasar por la sala vi a mi hermano dormido en uno de los sillones, si fuera buena hermana lo despertaría con delicadeza, desafortunadamente para él no lo soy

- Elijah! – prácticamente le grite en el oído y el apenas y se movió – enserio sí que te excediste en la fiesta verdad?

- muy buena fiesta

- te recomiendo que te levante o papá y mamá también lo sabrán

- no creo que pueda

- bueno, entonces tendrás que engañarlos otra vez como con lo de fraternidad, si claro en Inglaterra, investigue sobre eso mentiroso

- ni lo menciones, no sé ni cómo llegue aquí, un poco de todo con algo acido, que hora es?

- 8:30 llegaste drogado?

- acido no me refiero a LSD, solo dormí 3 hora y media, levántame cuando septiembre termine

- estamos a 30 de marzo

- cuánto cuesta tu silencio? – pregunta difícil

- favores

- que quieres

- aun no lo sé, pero con esto me deberías como 5

- prefiero negociar con terroristas, pero está bien solo que ni una sola palabra a nadie ni siquiera a Steven – se levantó con mucho trabajo y creo que se fue a su cuarto, lo seguí pero yo me detuve en la cocina; si demasiado té por aquí, ahora si tengo variedad, pero me conforme con mi típico té de limón con miel y me o subí a mi cuarto y me conecte a internet para leer mis mensajes porque seguramente Erick estaba dormido. Pero 10 minutos después tocaron a mi puerta

- Elizabeth a desayunar

- voy mamá, estoy checando unas cosas en mi correo – no tenía ánimos de cambiarme asi que baje en pijama – buenos días – sí, era totalmente social con mi familia, como paso tanto tiempo con ellos, incluso me sorprendí de verlos

- buenos días – me respondieron al unísono - por cierto después de desayunar recuérdame que tenemos que ir por tu uniforme

- cierto se me olvidó mencionarte que en tu nueva escuela llevas uniforme – no! Definitivamente no estoy dispuesta a soportarlo

Pero eso no era parte del trato

- estaba implícito, tienes que terminar el año escolar – si ese era el trato ahora seria a mi manera

- está bien, pero si los llaman por uso indebido del uniforme no fue mi culpa, tienen que entender que yo no soy igual a los demás, tengo tendencia a destacar

- no podrías demostrar tu individualidad en alguna forma que no te meta en problemas? Solo son 3 meses

- entonces tendrán que aguantar 3 meses en la escuela

Termine de desayunar y me fui a bañar, el otro baño estaba a lado del armario que también servía de cambiador, asi que separe mi ropa antes de meterme al baño creo que era una buena solución para quitar el frio, aparte ya habían prendido la calefacción

Me bañe y me vestí lo más rápido que pude, si ventajas de poder hacer cambio de vestuario en menos de 20 segundos, creo que en lo que más me tarde fue en secarme el cabello

- estoy lista

- bien, hay que ir, incluso podemos hacer un día madre e hija – que tal si mejor no

- emm es que tengo que adaptarme, aparte le prometí a Erick que me pondría en contacto cuando ya me instalara

- está bien como quieras – sí, se enojó pero la verdad soy de lo menos social con mis padres, pero en parte es su culpa, aunque estuvieran en casa hasta ahora no hacían ni el mínimo esfuerzo de estar.

Salimos y estaba una chica en la entrada por favor que no sea aquí

- Rachel que bueno que si viniste, mira ahora formalmente las presento, Elizabeth ella es Rachel nuestra vecina y aparte va a la misma escuela que tu

- hola, mucho gusto, las acompañare por tu uniforme – fingí una sonrisa

- gracias, igual mucho gusto Rachel - ? Examinación completa cabello corto ojos café claro escéptica, animosa, tal vez porrista, era más alta que yo asi que media como 1.73 y definitivamente pertenecía al club de bienvenida, está en al menos 2 actividades extracurriculares

- tranquila ya te acostumbraras – ni hoy ni nunca

Los uniformes los vendían a un lado de la escuela y lo bueno es que no tardamos mucho

- si quieres mañana podemos pasar por ti – podemos? – es que tengo un hermano gemelo, mañana lo conocerás, te va a gustar la escuela – si claro si con trabajos me gustaba la anterior

- sí, estaría bien conocer a algunos compañeros – ok creo que por ahora no tenía transporte y si, sonaba bastante interesada pero bueno

- ok entonces vengo aquí a las 6:30 para no llegar tarde

- bueno, nos vemos mañana

- si fue bueno conocerte

- comeré después, necesito hablar con Erick

Tome la bolsa con mi uniforme y subí a mi cuarto, necesitaba mejorarlo urgentemente y nadie mejor que Erick para ayudarme; había dejado el portátil encendido asi que solo entre a Skype y vi que si estaba conectado y empezamos una video llamada

- Erick ayudaaa! – casi grite

- tan mal esta?

- demasiado mal acentos que si hablan rápido apenas y puedo entender algo, y lo pero la escuela tendré que usar uniforme necesito mejorarlo que puedo hacer?

- deja verlo – lo saque de la bolsa y lo colgué para que lo viera mejor – esta horrible, pero tiene potencial, el saco acomódalo a tu cintura y usa un cinturón grueso con la blusa puedes usar tu collar de corbata brillante, si al fin le encontraste el uso y la falda deja ver que podemos hacer… tienes las pulseras de estoperoles que usaste como Maureen?

- sí, se los quito y los pongo en la falda

- definitivamente y ponte tus botines negros se verán bonitos con eso

- enserio que rápido me sacaste del apuro gracias, y allá como están

- extrañándote por cierto la perra de Dean renuncio y ahora creen que cualquiera puede renunciar

- haz audiciones, diles que nadie es irremplazable

- odian que haga eso

- entonces diles que si otro más renuncia vas a tener que empezar a reclutar más gente

- tienes razón, tiempos desesperado requieren medidas desesperadas

- y James?

- cada día es mejor y los nervios aumentan, que es eso tras de ti – volteé de inmediato y no vi nada

- ja ja que chistoso

- no, fue enserio creí ver una sombra

- si claro, sabes que no… – se cayó el internet shit

Ya era tarde y tenía algo de hambre asi que baje por algo de comer, 7:30pm vi en el reloj de la cocina, si con razón ya nadie estaba abajo, me empezaron a dar escalofríos odio las horribles corrientes de aire, asi que me subí algo de pasta que había cocinado seguramente mamá. Termine y fui a mejorar el uniforme termine 3 horas después pero se veía mucho más decente.

No sé si era el clima, la falta de sol y de vitamina D pero me eh sentido más cansada, diría que es depresión, pero si se cómo se siente una depresión y definitivamente no era eso.

Y esa noche no dormí del todo bien, no sabía si estaba dormida o despierta, pero escuchaba claramente a alguien cantando en mi oído una desconocida canción; incomoda me di la vuelta en la cama y por un momento no logre escuchar más que mi brusca respiración y el sonido de mi corazón acelerado, pero después de unos segundos escuche un ruido fuerte que supongo que venía de la sala o entre los pisos, lo que me hizo sentarme de inmediato, no tenía miedo claro está, más bien era curiosidad pero probablemente solo serían las ratas y eso sí sería algo a lo que temer, por lo que opte por volverme a dormir y para ello me puse mis audífonos con música clásica para ayudarme a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté a las 6:05 y de inmediato me metí a bañar, por suerte el cambiador estaba a un lado y como no tarde mucho eran las 6:15 ventajas de cambiarse en menos de un minuto ya toda una profesional en cambio de vestuario y ya había terminado de bañarme, vestirme y peinarme, pero solo deje mi flequillo y amarre mi cabello con una liga. Como rara vez tenía hambre en la mañana solo tome un café expreso para despertar cuando escuche que alguien llamaba a la puerta, seguramente eran Rachel y su hermano

- Elizabeth! Estas lista para irnos? Pero qué pasa con tu uniforme?

- puedes llamarme Liz o Lizzy y lo mejore un poco

- bueno, espero que no te regañen, mi hermano nos espera en el auto, hay que llegar temprano para poder cambiar tu horario

Salimos y vi estacionado enfrente un mini cooper color azul con interior negro y recargado a un lado de el vi a un chico fumando con el cabello alborotado y con algo mojado por la ligera llovizna que ahorita estaba

- cuantas veces te eh dicho que no fumes! – dijo Rachel arrebatándole el cigarrillo y tirándolo

- cuantas veces te eh dicho que no eres mi madre!, aparte Elizabeth nos está viendo – la verdad no me gustaba mucho que me llamaran Elizabeth

- tranquilos conozco muy bien las peleas entre hermanos, por cierto me puedes llamar Liz o Lizzy, no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre completo

- está bien Lizzy y Rachel, suban o se nos va a hacer tarde, por cierto, me gusta lo que hiciste con el uniforme, pero seguramente te regañaran – me subí en el asiento de atrás y Rachel se subió conmigo – no, no pienso ir de chofer

- eso te ganas por fumar sabes que odio el olor

- y a ti Lizzy te disgusta? O tú también fumas

- no, suelo fumar en ocasiones, cuando me invade el pánico escénico, lo bueno es que al menos no eres como mi hermano el solo se mete un cigarro a la boca pero no lo prende y dice que es una metáfora por que leyó un libro que lo hizo llorar como niña por 3 días seguidos

- tu hermano es el universitario verdad o lo recuerdo la artista de la familia Hope pero aun así, ves la mayoría de las personas fuman hermanita, por cierto que bueno conocerte y por lo que creo me tendré que presentar soy Richard, pero puedes llamarme Ricky

- Ok Rachel y Richard o Ricky Mickey

- ahora me haces pensar que Richard no suena nada mal – los tres reímos – y que tipo de música te gusta Liz Liz

- cualquier tipo de show tunes; y si crees que me iba a molestar por lo de Liz Liz sigue intentando porque ya varias personas me dicen así

- show tunes? Litz?

- música de los musicales, y sigue intentando – me cayó bien Richard, creo que mejor que su hermana

- wow, hasta que alguien lo hace tener una conversación decente

- me estás diciendo que no puedo tener una buena conversación platicando con alguien nuevo aquí?

- no, solo que recuerdo cierta vez que tu

- NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLO – definitivamente me recordaban a las peleas entre Elijah y yo o cuando Steven me defendía – está bien lo admito

El resto del camino fue algo tranquilo, bueno al menos desde que Richard prendió la radio en una estación que pasaba música retro

- listo llegamos, las veo a la hora del almuerzo, por cierto Eli, te recomiendo que no digas en donde vives, hay ciertas leyendas urbanas y ciertas personas creen que lo saben todo – leyendas, no te dejes influir eso que viviste fue solo un sueño más del ángel de la música. Fui con Rachel a lo que parecía la oficina principal, hablo con una secretaria, que por lo que entendí Rachel era parte del comité de bienvenida

- listo esta todo arreglado – venía con varios papeles y unos cuantos libros – tus libros de literatura, matemáticas, historia y química, solo firma aquí de recibido, tu casillero es el 394, mal por ti serás vecina de casillero de mi hermano, y tu horario, que está coordinado con el mio

- enserio no tienes que hacer esto

- tranquila, son las ventajas de pertenecer en el comité, solo que no lo menciones

- está bien, gracias

- bueno tenemos literatura, en el 1er piso, pero te acompaño a tu casillero a dejar tus libros, que bueno que mejor te organices con la carpeta que tienes, por cierto demasiadas partituras eh

- si es como mezclar varias canciones, pero creo que hay que correr para que no se nos haga tarde

- tranquila el profesor Eric siempre llega tarde, sobretodo el lunes por la mañana, y tiene ese aire hippie y aire de recién egresado de la universidad, te caerá bien, pero como todos los profesores aquí, en ocasiones es bastante exigente

- suelo caerle bien a los profesores de literatura, de hecho esa es la única materia que en realidad soy buena

- si quieres asesoría estoy libre después de clase

- se me haría demasiado útil sobretodo en matemáticas, soy pésima – ambas reímos.

Llegamos a un salón completamente blanco excepto por las bancas que eran de color negro, no había muchos estudiantes así que me senté en el penúltimo lugar hacia atrás pegado a la ventana y Rachel se sentó a un lado de mí, rápido empezaron a llegar los demás

- buenos días a todos guarden siéntense y guarden silencio, hoy… esperen – detuvo su oración cuando me volteo a ver – por lo visto hoy tenemos a una alumna nueva, vamos, pasa al frente y preséntate – con que no muy exigente eh Rachel, ya me imagino como serán los demás, pase al frente y note como me observaba detenidamente

- bueno pues mi nombre es Elizabeth y vengo de

- Nueva York – dijo el profesor – o me equivoco Bennet – otro que me llamaba así

- sí, vengo de Nueva York – pero si de analizar se trataba… - y veo que usted es admirador de Shakespeare, poeta de cafetería frustrado, graduado de filosofía y letras y padres inconformes – o me equivoco

- bien hecho Sherlock y por lo visto a usted también le gusta Shakespeare así que le gustara estar en mi clase, bueno siéntense y ahora todos saquen su libro y pasen a la página 137, por cierto no quiero que nadie empiece con sus referencias, ya todos sabemos el código Shakespeare así que ahórrense sus comentarios, a ver, alguien que sepa algún soneto o fragmento de una obra aparte de Sherlock Bennet?- Rachel alzo la mano – pasa al frente Rach – Rachel paso al frente y comenzó

-No son soles los ojos de mi amada,

Y el coral es más rojo que su boca:

No es nieve la morena piel que toca

Su cabellera endrina y acerada,

Blanca es la rosa, rosa o encarnada

Pero a ninguna su mejilla evoca;

-Hace años que no escuchaba ese soneto, solo que no lo hacía con el suficiente sentimiento, sabía que esto solo era clase pero era mí muy opinión personal-

Y un perfume mayor placer provoca

Que el soplo de su boca perfumada.

Amo su voz, aun cuando bien se sabe

Que es más dulce la música y más suave.

Y, aunque diosas no he visto caminar,

Sé que ella camina sobre el suelo.

Pero juro, con todo, por el cielo,

Que nadie se le puede comparar.

- muérdeme chico alíen – dijo una chica de la segunda fila de adelanta hacia atrás

- Michelle que dije sobre las referencias

- pero si no fue del capitulo

- no más referencias de ningún tipo! Y como veo que nadie más se sabe algún otro soneto o quiera decir algún fragmento de alguna de sus obras creo que sería una buena idea que la señorita Elizabeth nos demostrara su talento con algo de… no sé, Macbeth? Puedes pasar al frente? – no puede ser lo había dicho y aparte sabía que hacia teatro, era su venganza – que espera señorita Hope, sorpréndanos con Macbeth – era cruel su venganza, pase al frente, pero esperaba que no se me cayera alguna luz neón o que yo me cayera, horrible superstición pero bastante real

- ¿Es una daga esto que veo ante mí  
Con la empuñadura hacia mi mano? Ven, déjame tomarte.  
No te tengo, y aun así te estoy viendo.  
Visión fatal, ¿acaso no eres tan perceptible  
Al tacto como a la vista? ¿O no eres más que  
Una daga del sueño, una falsa invención  
Producto de la mente febril?  
Te veo, de forma tan palpable  
Como ésta que ahora desenvaino.  
Tú me señalaste el camino a seguir  
Y qué instrumento habría de usar.  
Son mis ojos la burla de los otros sentidos  
O por sí solos valen más que todo el resto. Te veo,  
Y en tu hoja y tu mango hay gotas de sangre  
Que antes no estaban. No, no hay tal cosa:  
Es el sangriento crimen que así habla  
A mis ojos. Ahora en una mitad del mundo  
la Naturaleza simula estar muerta y los sueños infames  
Ultrajan al durmiente, la hechicería rinde culto  
A la Pálida Hécate y el homicidio,  
Custodiado por el lobo, su centinela,  
Cuyo aullido es su alerta, avanza con el andar sigiloso  
De un Tarquino hacia su víctima,  
Moviéndose como un fantasma. Tierra firme y sólida,  
Silencia mis pasos donde quiera que vayan, no sea que  
Tus piedras denuncien mi paradero  
Y arrebaten al tiempo el presente horror  
Que ahora le cabe. Y mientras yo amenazo, él vive:  
Las palabras enfrían con su aliento el calor de los actos.

Avancé rápido a mi asiento y por suerte seguía viva y no me había golpeado con nada. La clase continuo como por 20 minutos más cuando dijo que la clase había acabado tome mis cosas dispuesta a salir para la próxima clase cuando el profesor me detuvo

- creí que alguien dedicada al teatro como tú no tenía las agallas para continuar después de que había dicho Mac

- por favor no lo diga otra vez – lo interrumpí suplicando casi que no lo volviera a repetir

- lo sabía, solo quería probar hasta qué punto eras tan supersticiosa – ahora nos hablábamos de tu? – eres bastante buena, soy el subdirector del taller de teatro por si quieres unirte, nos reunimos todas las tardes desde las 2:30pm a las 4:30 – solo dos horas, con razón eran novatos

- no quiero ser mala, pero no trabajo con novatos

- no somos novatos, y si quieres puedes ir un día solo a ver, por cierto cambiando de tema, tu familia y tú se mudaron fueron los que se mudaron a la casa de la esquina de la calle Fleet?

- si, por qué?

- solo preguntaba por curiosidad, bueno yo que tú me apuraría para llegar a tu próxima clase, y bienvenida a Londres – Salí corriendo para dejar mis cosas de literatura y tomar las cosas de mi siguiente clase y me encontré con Rachel en las escaleras

- como le haces?

- hacer qué?

- retar a todos y que no te regañen o te castiguen – enserio nunca había pensado en que yo hacía eso, pero creo que era verdad

- pues es algo natural, creo, hasta ahorita que lo dices nunca lo había notado – nos encontramos a Richard cuando fui por el otro libro

- entonces serás mi compañera de casillero?

- por cierto me pregunto el profesor de literatura que si vivía en la casa de la esquina de la calle Fleet, ya dime cuáles son esas leyendas de las cuales me podrían contar, de una manera u otra me terminare enterando

- está bien, pero en el almuerzo porque es peligroso que alguien se entere aquí

Moría de ganas de saber que secreto guardaban y por lo visto todo mundo aquí lo sabía menos yo, que, acaso era el fantasma de Canterville, las siguientes clases pasaron algo tediosas y lo peor que en todas me hacían presentarme, y algunos me volteaban a ver raro, yo creo que también les costaba trabajo entenderme ya que yo no tenía ese acentito; pero por fin era hora del almuerzo y sabría el misterio que tenían guardado, así que salí de la clase de química con Rachel y nos dirigimos a la cafetería después de haber dejado nuestros libros y vimos que Richard ya estaba sentado en una mesa con otras dos personas una que tenía cabello rojo y totalmente rojo y usaba lentes y también estaba un chico que tenía el cabello totalmente chino pero tan pálido estaba que sus labios parecían estar pintados y todos estaban con un libro en las manos

- ven, vamos por algo de comer – la verdad no tenía mucha hambre, no había mucha gente en la fila así que regresamos rápido

- hora de la verdad, ya dímelo que ocultan

- hola, tu eres la nueva, no, la que vive en la casa de Sweeney Todd – dijo la chica de cabello rojo reí un poco con lo que dijo, quien era él?

- sí, y ustedes quiénes son?

- ah son Andrew y Leila, somos del club de lectura

- originalmente me iba a llamar Leia, porque mi papá es súper fan de star wars, pero mi mamá no lo dejo

- ahh ya interesante – bueno no mucho - nunca eh visto star wars, solo eh escuchado la banda sonora, y tu Andrew Lloyd Webber?

- no, no en realidad, la verdad es que los de literatura estamos peleados con los de teatro porque el profesor se fue con ellos en lugar de con nosotros

- no lo culpes, aparte le gustan los escenarios es un poeta frustrado de cafetería pero quién es ese tal Sweeney Todd?

- demasiado tarde – dijo el que tenía cabello chino – ahora tendremos que escuchar a los de teatro – en parte había herido mi orgullo ya que yo pertenecía a la comunidad teatral

- tienes problema contra los de teatro? – le pregunte agresivamente

- tranquila, ya lo veras – dijo Richard – a un estilo muy tuyo sabrás quien es Sweeney Todd – dijo pronunciando el nombre en voz alta como si quisiera que toda la escuela lo escuchara y se escuchó un silbato casi ensordecedor y alguien empezó a cantar

*Attend the tale of Sweeney Todd.  
His skin was pale and his eye was odd.*

Se unió alguien más a lo que cantaba

*He shaved the faces of gentlemen  
who never thereafter were heard of again.  
He trod a path that few have trod  
Did Sweeney Todd?  
The Demon Barber of Fleet Street.

He kept a shop in London town.  
Of fancy clients and good renown  
and what if none of their souls were saved  
they went to their maker impeccably shaved.  
By Sweeney,  
by Sweeney Todd  
the Demon Barber of Fleet Street.*

Y luego se unieron más en lo que parecía ser el coro

*Swing your razor wide Sweeney!

Hold it to the skies

Freely flows the blood of those who moralize*

Tengo que admitir, habían sostenido bien esa nota

*His needs are few, his room is bare

He hardly uses his fancy chair

The more he bleeds, the more he lives

He never forgets and he never forgives

Perhaps today you gave a nod

To Sweeney Todd

The Demon Barber of Fleet Street.

Sweeney wishes the world away

Sweeney's weeping for yesterday

Hugging the blade, waiting the years

Hearing the music that nobody hears

Sweeney waits in the parlor hall

Sweeney leans on the office wall.

No one can help

Nothing can hide you -Isn't that Sweeney there beside you?

Sweeney wishes the world away

Sweeney's weeping for yesterday

Is Sweeney! There he is

It's Sweeney! Sweeney!

Sweeney! Todd!

There! There! There! There!

There! There! There!

There!

Attend the tale of Sweeney Todd!

He served a dark and a hungry god!*

Después de que el que yo creo era el principal el coro repetía lo que decía

*To seek revenge may lead to hell,

But everyone does it, and seldom as well

As Sweeney,

As Sweeney Todd,

The Demon Barber of Fleet...

.. Street!*

Después de que el que yo creo era el principal el coro repetía lo que decía

La verdad si había quedado algo impresionada y todos estaban alrededor de mí, y aunque eran pocos lo hicieron bien

- así que tú eres la chica Todd, dijo una chica de todos lo que estaban a mi alrededor, el profesor Eric nos contó sobre ti y la verdad necesitamos toda la ayuda posible

- chica Todd eh? Está bien, han logrado sorprenderme por ahora, ves Richard, te ganaron

- y que dices? Vas a unirte – acaso es broma, pero en que pienso, el teatro es mi vida y eran 3 meses, o mientras encontraba algo mejor

- con la condición que no me vuelvan a decir chica Todd, está bien aceptare, solo porque estuvo bien su presentación

- diva – susurro una chica que estaba al fondo, si creo q soy más una diva q chica Todd aún no se con exactitud quien era, se lo que fue pero y eso q me importaba a mi seguramente fue hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Por suerte su musical "improvisado" termino y se fueron a los lugares donde estaban esperemos que no se les haga costumbre a los demás lo del apodo

- por qué no se me había ocurrido antes lo de "chica Todd"? – dijo Richard

- vuelves a llamarme así y lo próximo que beberás tendrá algo de arsénico

- que no la loca que se suponía era su esposa intento envenenarse con arsénico? – Andrew pregunto a Richard – en si te parece un poco a Lucy, bueno algunas fotos que salen de ella que encontraron entre las evidencias, si, recuerdo haber leído algo de eso y vi una foto de ella

- si recuerdo eso era el proyecto – dijo Leila – antes era Lucy Barker, no tendrás nada que ver con ella o sí? Su hija Johanna Barker, bueno su apellido de soltera luego se casó con Anthony Hope

- que no tu apellido es Hope, Lizzy? – me pregunto Rachel, pero no podía ser eso era técnicamente imposible, pero esperen, el diario, Hope está bien podría ser, tener una relativa conexión con eso pero cómo?…


	4. Chapter 4

**hola soy Victor y quería recordarles si tienen alguna duda pueden mejor mandarla por twitter ya sea al de Nats o al mio (yo me tardo menos en responder) VictMusicAngel (perdón fue lo primero que se me ocurrió poner) o NatalyDepp63, de todas maneras en vacaciones nos va a ayudar Ari a hacer dibujos/maquetas para que se les sea mas fácil ubicar todo y entender mas fácilmente porque la verdad si, lo se nuestra visión fue al principio algo confusa bueno los leo luego **

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Sweeney Todd: The Phantom Barber of the opera in Fleet street**

Como Rachel me aviso que tendría práctica de patinaje o algo asi se fue antes de la última clase y como yo me iba a quedar para ver que se podía hacer para salvar a club de teatro creo que era mejor luego conseguir un taxi

El club de teatro se reunía después de clase en el auditorio, si no cambiaba mucho, solo que extrañaba a mis compañeros, pero bueno, esto es mejor que nada

- qué bueno que si viniste, por cierto investigue un poco más de ti en google les hace falta alguien como tu aquí entraste en Juilliard y vi el video

- totalmente alagada de tener un stalker – entre al auditorio junto con el profesor – ok muy bien vamos a ver cuánto potencial tiene esto todos en fila

- tu no mandas americana – dijo una chica pelirroja

- por favor chicos esta es la oportunidad que queríamos – todos empezaron a ponerse en fila en el escenario – había más hombres que mujeres, bueno aparte de que aun asi no eran muchos, tal vez solo los suficientes

- ok creo que podrían tener alguna oportunidad – vi a una chica que se me hacía familiar, asiática, ah ya sé de donde, me detuve frente a ella – audición de Juilliard verdad? Te sentaste junto a mí

- o cierto lo recuerdo

- la muda una audición en Juilliard – otra vez la odiosa pelirroja

- no solo una audición, call back, asi que creo que tiene mucho más talento y potencial que tú, por cierto tu nombre

- Hana, si, no muy asiático

- no importa, pero sé exactamente el plan para esto, ok aunque ya sé que papeles le quedarían a cada quien necesito verlos cantar asi que preparen una canción tienen 30 minutos, que no lo hace no aparece, es su decisión y recuerden que nadie es irremplazable y por cierto no se hagan a la idea que van a salir a las 4:30 – si, al menos una vez es bueno escuchar los propios consejos, asi que todos se empezaron a preparar detrás del escenario, pero tenía planes – Hana, entraste después del call back? – bajo la mirada

- no, pero intentare el próximo semestre

- está bien tú serás la primera que quiero ver y quiero que cantas la misma canción con la que audicionaste

- está bien…

- ok esto tomara tiempo necesito un té y un cuaderno, no tardo – sí que tenía bastante trabajo por hacer, en vez de ir por el cuaderno tome mi portátil y fui a una cafetería que estaba cerca y pedí un chai latte, si esta tarde sería bastante larga. Regrese y habían ya pasado 20 minutos – sabe los nombres de todos? – Me dio una lista con las personas que estaban inscritas en el club – ok todos es hora de salir, siéntense en las butacas y los iré nombrando uno a uno, empecemos Hana, eres la primera

- emm, este, yo? – era extremadamente demasiado insegura, primer error

- si lo dije hace rato pasa – se subió al escenario ok comprendo los nervios antes del show pero esto sí que era demasiado, si definitivamente debía trabajar con eso – dinos que nos vas a cantar

- The fear de Lily Allen

Me sorprendió su tono de voz era muy bonito y limpio creo que por lo que no se había quedado era por su inseguridad, pero eso definitivamente lo arreglaría

- muy bien, puedes sentarte la siguiente – pelirroja, me desquitare – Miranda, sigues tu - demasiado arrogante y definitivamente no de la realeza aquí, subió solo con una blusa de tirantes pantalones ajustados y una grabadora

-bueno, yo voy a cantar something deep inside de Billie Piper – varios chicos la animaron

Le puso play a la pista en la grabadora ok quería hacer algo en grande pero en vez ya que empezó a bailar y a cantar

- te falto el aire más de una vez mientras estabas cantando, pudiste hacer algo más sencillo, esto no es un video musical y no usamos playback – bajo con caja de enojada y se volvió a sentar

Pasaron los demás, no logre aprenderme sus nombres asi que los llamaría como sus personajes que por suerte si acerté de cuales les quedarían bien a cada uno

- ok mañana empezare con todo, les daré sus libretos y váyanse inscribiendo a algún club de manualidades que vamos a hacer puppets, está bien, es todo por hoy pueden irse – terminamos a las 5:30 y varios ya se veían desganados, no durarían ni un solo día con Erick y mucho menos con Kathy. Cierto se me olvidaba necesito hablar con Erick y contarle sobre esto, s seguro se reirá al escuchar yo como directora de una obra.

Tome los libros y los cuadernos que necesitaba para hacer la tarea y salí del estacionamiento de la escuela para encontrar un taxi

Tardó mucho en pasar un taxi vacío ya que había empezado a diluviar desde antes de salir ODIO LA LLUVIA!

- a la calle Fleet por favor – dije entrando y abrochándome el cinturón

- que numero?

- no se el número, pero es la casa que queda en la esquina – y sin más preguntas arranco y yo me ensimismé en mis pensamientos, pero fue mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba; le pague al taxista y me baje

Y volvemos a lo típico absolutamente nadie en casa, no tenía hambre asi que mejor me fui a bañar para recuperarme del estresante día de escuela y quitarme la ropa que había quedado empapada.

Entre al baño con todas mis cosas listas para tomar un buen baño relajante, burbujas, incienso y mi música ambiental, había sido un día pesado y el primero de muchos entre una cosa y otra y la historia que acababa de escuchar aun rondaba por mi cabeza y necesitaba mi momento de tranquilidad para pensar bien en ello o definitivamente ignorarlo.

Llene la bañera con agua caliente y burbujas y prendí el incienso de pachuli que me encantaba y cerré pequeña ventanilla del baño para que se inundara con el aroma y para que no entrara el aire frio antes de empezar a quitarme la ropa, e iba a hacerlo cuando repentinamente volví a sentir esa extraña sensación de como si alguien me observara, estaba haciendo que la piel se me erizara, pero definitivamente seguía sin sentir miedo sino curiosidad, asi que me arme de valor y respire profundo antes de comenzar a hablar.

- quien está ahí? – lo dije decidida y en voz alta como si empezara un dialogo teatral

- eres Sweeney Todd, cierto? – pregunte ahora con la misma curiosidad que sentía – bueno, lo considero maleducado de tu parte que me estés observando cuando estoy por bañarme, esperaría algo asi por parte de alguien como mi hermano, pero él es alguien estúpido, pervertido y mujeriego y estoy segura de que tú no lo eres, más bien me pareces interesante – dije con voz normal, incluso algo más tranquila y sin inmutarme, ni siquiera cuando escuche cerca de mi oído, algo asi como un susurro indefinible seguido por un viento helado que entro por la ventanilla que estaba totalmente segura que la había cerrado antes, lo malo es que no pude decir nada mas ya que para cuando termine de hablar la sensación de ser observada había desaparecido, asi que decepcionada me desvestí y entre a la tina preguntándome seriamente sino me estaba volviendo loca.

Termine y por suerte también había dejado colgada ropa aparte en el baño para no tener que salir al frio del pasillo y luego entrar en el cambiador y mientras me estaba cambiando me llego un mensaje, y la verdad no me moleste en el momento, sino más bien lo iba a leer después de terminarme de secar el cabello.

*como te fue en la escuela ansioso por saber cómo quedo tu uniforme y si te mandaron a la dirección*

Erick siempre sabia como hacerme reír, después de secar completamente mi cabello, ase por algo a la cocina y me lo subí a mi cuarto, mamá había dejado algo ya rearado en el horno por lo cual no tuve mayor complicación.

- Hey is Britney

- Bitch, cuéntame que paso?

- pues en realidad hoy no me mandaron a la dirección, pero tengo algo interesante que contarte, Bueno, se supone que donde estoy viviendo ahorita había una leyenda que por lo que entendí era un barbero que mataba personas

- tal vez fue el fantasma que vi la otra vez – tal vez era cierto

- no sigas, si de por si ahora tengo que aguantar eso de mis compañeros por favor tu no, pero espera aun no te cuento lo más divertido, para eso tienen un "club de teatro" – hice comillas en el aire – el cual tienen de director a el profesor de literatura que fue de lo más cruel porque me dijo que recitara a, ya sabes la palabra con M, pero lo dijo como unas tres veces, bueno sigo, los del club de teatro tienen un completo número musical para explicar quién fue Sweeney Todd, enserio tienen un gran problema, y aparte de todo prácticamente me obligaron a entrar al club y créeme no te entendía hasta ahora por que nos obligabas a tanto durante las obras, bueno al menos yo estaba acostumbrada

- ya vez es que tienen mucho potencial, solo necesitan a alguien que los guie bien

- si te entiendo

- y que obra les vas a poner?

- pues como son pocos y ahora no tan buenos – se rio entre dientes – pensé en avenida q – ahora si se rio muy fuerte

- enserio tan mal? – mal para Erick era desde regular

- pues, que te digo, a empezar de menos 45, deja empezar desde cero, aparte hay una pelirroja q es de lo más molesta

- Susy la zorra?

- tu si me conoces

- qué mala, por ciento como cual obra les pongo

- the producers ya estaba muy bien armada, aparte tengo un buen remplazo

- está bien confiare en tu visión, te dejo hoy por que ya llego James – me reí –no por lo que tú crees

- si claro, dile que le mando saludos

- sí, nos hablamos mañana

Termine de hablar con él y me puse a buscar entre mis guiones los de avenida q para sacarles copia, la verdad fue una noche muy tranquila y afortunadamente más noche empezó a hacer una temperatura más decente. Hice la tarea, pero me aburrí rápido todo esto era tan innecesario y definitivamente aburrido. Sonó el teléfono, salvada por la campana

- bueno?

- Lizzy, hola soy Rachel

- ahh hola, pasa algo?

- nada, solo que si querías venir a mi casa ya que creo que tus padres no están por lo que sé, no?

- no lo sé, es que estoy haciendo tarea – si claro buena excusa

- tranquila, la podemos hacer aquí o en tu casa si prefieres – si podría servir que me ayudara con la tarea ya que soy un completo desastre

- bueno, pero cuál es tu casa

- si quieres paso por ti

- está bien, nos vemos

Tome los cuadernos con la tarea que tenía que terminar y en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba aquí

- hola, lista para irnos – asentí – y entonces que te pareció la escuela?

- algo estresante, pero eso no cambia, de ahí en fuera creo que bien

- tranquila, ya te acostumbraras, y por cierto como te fue con los del club – los wanna be thespians

- pues… que te digo, regular, ahora ya sé porque la mayoría los creen molestos e innecesarios, pero hay que darles una oportunidad después de que me stalkean y prácticamente me obligan a unirme, creo que prefiero verte en patinaje artístico

- bueno, te entiendo prácticamente también eh dedicado toda mi vida a esto, ya acostumbrada a un grupo algo avanzado y que luego te cambien a uno con puros novatos

- ves si me entiendes – ambas reímos

- es aquí – una casa como las demás otras, aunque no lucían particularmente como los suburbios pero si eran algo similares entre. Vi que su hermano estaba en el garaje arreglando una moto – enserio sigues con eso, no vas a conseguir que esa cosa funcione – ok esto era bastante interesante, recuerdo que cuando andaba con Brandon me había enseñado algo de motos

- que es, una Harley?

- era, creo que la daré por inservible

- vamos a ver que tiene, simplemente no arranca u otro problema

- sabes de motos? – me pregunto extrañado

- algo que dudas que una chica sepa de esto?

- no, y si, no arranca

- está bien, te ayudare pero solo si me dejas dar un paseo

- bueno, pero no creo que puedas…

- se quemó el cabe de corriente, fíjate bien en el rojo, y aparte podría provocar un corto

- pero como

- te lo dije se algo de motos, no era tan complicado, solía tener una motoneta que le paso lo mismo

- wow – dijo Rachel que estaba a un lado de mi observándonos – una chica te gano hermanito

- está bien, está bien, lo admito no soy bueno con esto, solo la compra por que estaba barata y quería una moto

- bueno, entonces ya sabes lo que le hace falta, por cierto venden algunas por internet, si también te preguntas donde conseguir eso y un remedio provisional es ponerte duct tape– reí un poco y luego entre a la casa de Rachel

- enserio sí que dejaste impactado a mi hermano, por cierto seré curiosa, como lo supiste

- bueno aparte de que a mí me paso lo mismo con mi motoneta mi ex me ayudo a repararla y pues me enseño algo de motos

**Flashback**

Apenas y había podido llegar a la escuela a mi motoneta se le ocurrió fallar a mitad del camino, por suerte hoy estaba emocionada ya que a Erick le habían dado el trabajo del director de teatro y prometí que le ayudaría a poner carteles de audiciones pero por lo visto creo que solo podría hacerlo entre clases

- que sucede Elizabeth se averió? – Brandon estaba junto con sus amigos fumando en el estacionamiento

- tu qué crees Brandon – era el típico chico malo de la escuela, solo que con un poco de variación, era uno de mis amigos y le llego a gustar el teatro también

- déjame ver cuál es el problema – dijo tirano su cigarro y acercándose a mí, me abrazo y me beso el cuello – no me gusta verte en esto y ahora menos que esta averiada –susurro en mi oído ahora que estaba tan cerca- vamos a ver, no importa si llegas tarde a la primera clase o si – termino la clase y sonó la campana

- para nada, tengo matemáticas dos horas, aparte le prometí a Erick que pondría los carteles de audición – porque ya que iba a repararla abrió el compartimiento del asiento y vio los carteles agarro una pluma de su pantalón y escribió mi nombre en uno de ellos y seguido el suyo y le sonreí, ya después como su casa estaba en la siguiente calle después de la escuela fuimos por algunas herramientas.

Yo siempre llena de curiosidad preguntaba casi para que era cada cosa es que algunas cosas eran totalmente desconocidas, claro llegue a trabajar en backstage como techie martillos, pinzas etc.

- listo linda, vamos – llevaba una caja con herramientas que había separado y duct tape

- y la cinta como para qué?

- para atarte seguramente – me dio una media sonrisa y en este punto no sabía si era real – tengo sospechas de lo que puede ser y esto ayudara temporalmente

Regresamos al estacionamiento de la escuela el empezó a ver que tenía mientras yo lo observaba fascinada, él era bastante atractivo pero por desgracia solo éramos amigos

- mira, ven – me acerque un poco más a el – el cable de corriente está dañado eso es todo, un poco de cinta y servirá de regreso a tu casa

- todo un experto – le di una sonrisa tímida – aún tengo una hora de sobra, te importa entrar?

- para nada, hay que dar un paseo – fuimos del estacionamiento a las canchas y como estaba cerca el auditorio vi a Erick llegar y el me vio a mi asi que se acerco

- Lizzy! Que haces afuera de clases? Y quien es el – dijo señalando a Brandon

- es que tenía un periodo libre – tuve que mentirle – y él es un a…

- soy su novio y queríamos dar un paseo

Erick se puso frente a frente con Brandon y le dio una mirada amenazante

- si me entero que estés guiando a mi Lizzy con tu bola de vándalos, hare que un reflector te caiga accidentalmente

- tranquilo Erick también va a entrar a teatro, es bueno

- no me gusta y apesta a cigarro y no quiero a nadie asi en mi teatro

- está bien dejare de fumar para entrar

- audicionar, no por que tengas enamorada a Elizabeth es pase directo a que entres ok y créeme soy de lo más exigente- jamás había visto a Erick asi pero si se veía y sonaba algo amenazante lo miro de nuevo seriamente – te espero después de clases Lizzy – me sonreía y actuaba feliz como si pareciera que fuese otra persona totalmente diferente ventajas de saber actuar

- enserio sí que sabe actuar, cuida mucho de ti aparte

- sí que te digo lo conozco hace muchos años y prácticamente soy su hermana menor

- está bien, ya no son 2 sino 3 con los que tengo que lidiar

- pues que te digo, por cierto, tu novia? Desde cuándo?

- desde el primer momento en que te vi

Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me empezó a besar

**fin de flashback**

- tierra llamando a Elizabeth, Houston tenemos un problema, perdimos una astronauta

- que? lo siento es que me perdí en mis pensamientos

- no te preocupes, solo preguntaba que si querías algo de tomar antes de empezar?

- no gracias estoy bien

-y en que tanto pensabas tenías la cara de embobada, la inmortalidad del cangrejo?

- no, solo, recuerdos sin importancia

- pero aun asi lo suficiente mente importantes para perderte en ellos

- creo que en realidad si – ya que Brandon era un año mayor que yo el sorprendentemente lo aceptaron en una universidad y ahí se terminó la magia

- bueno, vamos a empezar, matemáticas te parece

- es bueno eliminar lo más difícil primero está bien

Pasamos un buen rato riendo y terminando de hacer las tareas, creo que al fin comprendía algunas cosas

Llegamos a ser buenas amigas ya que teníamos ambición por nuestros propios grupos, pero aun asi no éramos tan diferentes

Habían pasado 3 semanas de ensayos y ya la obra era decente para que la presentaran había puesto fecha y hora sábado 29 a las 1:30 por suerte ya que era una obra con puppets siempre fue tech week

Y al fin el día había llegado todos estaban detrás del escenario practicando, y aunque yo no actuaba estaba también de lo más nerviosa

- primera llamada

Ok gracias por intensificar los nervios, vi que todos se empezaron a reunir en bola, me acordaba cuando nos dábamos ánimos antes de cualquier obra, mire a las butacas y rápidamente se iban llenando

- segunda llamada

Eso fue definitivamente muy rápido, aun asi estábamos preparados, dejaron el círculo y fueron hacia mí

- esto se acabó, fue demasiado eres una mandona y aparte esta horrible la obra van a pensar que somos de kínder con las marionetas – pero que – hablo por todos aquí, nos pusimos de acuerdo y renunciamos – está bien si lo iban a hacer me iban a escuchar

- como quieran pero tienen a varios espectadores que los esperan y yo no responder por su irresponsabilidad, si quieren renuncia, vamos, háganlo créanme no son los únicos, prácticamente me obligaron, accedí, y puede ser que sea mandona

- lo eres y mucho

- pero fue que veía un poco de potencial en ustedes, asi que ya les dije como quieran, pero les tendrán que explicar a todos los que están afuera porque yo renuncio! – Salí del auditorio frustrada, molesta y bastante decepcionada por suerte llevaba mi pequeño bolso de mano, está bien, normalmente no haría esto, pero estaba desesperada tome la cajetilla de cigarros que tenia guardada y prendí un cigarro, lo sé un hábito horrible pero la ansiedad y la frustración me controlaban en estos momentos.

Me fume dos y me fui a casa todos estaban ahí, incluso Elijah que por lo regular no estaba los sábados, pero la verdad no estaba con ánimos de aguantar a nadie

- estaré en mi cuarto por si me necesitan – espero que no.

Fui a mi cuarto y vi que en la alfombra había una gran mancha, y mi día mejora, por suerte se podía quitar por secciones asi que quite solo ese pedazo que estaba manchado y aún era bastante la tensión que me puse a lavarlo y lo puse a secar en la azotea, hacia demasiado frio asi que lo deje rápido y me baje, ahora quedaba un gran pedazo de madera dividido

- hija es hora de comer – no tenía humor, no estaba con ganas de soportar a nadie, pero si ni iba seguirían insistiendo y haciendo chantaje de que pocas veces la familia se reúne y ese tipo de cosas asi que me resigne y me senté con ellos en el comedor, algo raro porque regularmente comíamos en el desayunador de la cocina, no muy tenia ánimos estaba decaída

- Lizzy que te ocurre, estas bien? – pregunto mi padre que aún no me acostumbraba a ver tan seguido, también estaba Elijah que por lo regular los sábados se quedaba en la universidad por el after after party, la verdad yo estaba acostumbrada a la soledad, ya que incluso esto de pretender ser la familia feliz estaba llegando a ser bastante fastidioso

- sí, es solo que no tengo hambre, pero si tengo mucho sueño – respondí fingiendo un bostezo

- pero… si no has comido nada Lizet – odiaba que me dijera asi un comprimido juntando mis dos nombres

- si pero es que no tengo hambre

- Lizzy, por favor has el intento, tirar la comida no es bueno, hay muchas personas allá afuera que seg... -

- y a mí que me importa esa gente papa, tampoco es que me esté convirtiendo en una bulímica o anoréxica, si no que no-ten-go-ham-bre – dije resaltando las últimas palabras dividiéndolas en silabas.

- mide tus palabras Elizabeth Estephany, porque ya me estas cansando que lo poco que te vemos sea para que te comportes de esa manera tan grosera con nosotros - advirtió severamente mi papá.

- ¿y que si no las mido?, me vas a retener más tiempo en este país?, ¿o esta vez qué lugar será? Hubiera sido más fácil quedarme en Nueva York aparte ya estaba acostumbrada a que ustedes nunca estuvieran - dije enfureciendo cada vez más.

- Liz por favor escucha a tu padre a noso...

- ya basta mamá, - golpe con el puño la mesa derramando mi jugo de uva - tus dramas me vuelven loca, al menos yo lo dejo en el escenario pero esto? quien te has creído que eres la protagonista mártir de una novela o a que chingados viene tanto drama? - le solté sin pensar, en ese momento un leve pero sonoro golpe en mi mejilla me dejo helada.

Un grito asustado salió de la garganta de mamá mientras que Elijah estaba petrificado con la cuchara a centímetros de la boca y yo no lograba asimilar lo ocurrido.

Nathan me había pegado, algo que nunca en toda mi vida había hecho ya que Lilian odiaba la violencia y aun que el golpe había sido de lo más suave y no me había causado un terrible dolor, aun así sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Un sentimiento de dolor y tristeza me corrompió el cuerpo entero.

"Nathan me pego" era el único pensamiento coherente en mi mente en ese instante, las lágrimas en mis ojos nublaban mi vista y solo en eso podía pensar, pero en cuanto logre enfocar bien la mesa me puse en pie y corrí a mi habitación con esa horrible sensación de desamor y sentimiento.

- Lizzy, yo... ¡Elizabeth! - escuche que me llamaban pero no hice caso y seguí corriendo hasta mi habitación donde me encerré dispuesta a no salir en toda la tarde, ni en la semana ni en el mes, quería desaparecer en ese momento, no saber de nada.

Me eche a llorar intensamente como si fuera una niña de 6 años a la que habían sorprendido haciendo travesuras y la habían regañado, de esa misma manera me sentía y las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por mis mejillas.

- Lizzy hija, ábreme la puerta por favor, tu papá está muy arrepentido de lo que hizo, por favor, solo... -

- no me interesa mamá.

- Lizet hija no digas esas cosas sabes que no es así, tu papa y yo te amamos y...

- ¡Lilian!, déjala solo esta encaprichada deja que se le pase, ya saldrá – escuche a papa hablar y eso solo me hizo llorar más.

Llore hasta quedarme dormida abrazada a mi peluche de conejito el cual me había regalado mi abuelo el cual prácticamente sacaba de entre mis cajones cuando estaba triste, me hacía sentir mejor al igual que me quede con mi IPod a volumen bajo en mis oídos, mis ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar que por suerte me había quitado los lentes de contacto mi respiración sonaba algo agitada

Llevaba unas cuantas horas dormida cuando un fuerte aire me despertó de sobresalto. Estaba helado y me había arrancado el cobertor de encima.

Confundida y con frío me puse en pie para poder cerrar la puerta que se había abierto de golpe la cual había cerrado con seguro, pero intente no pensar en eso y limitarme a cerrar la puerta. Lo último que necesitaba en este momento era un fantasma que hasta ahora no había dado señales de existir desde hace tiempo para aparecer en este momento tan difícil.

Intente cerrar la puerta pero no lo conseguía ya que todas las ventanas de abajo estaban abiertas cada vez me helaba y me molestaba más, así que tome aire profundamente y mis lentes de armazón ya que era más rápido ponérmelos y baje a cerrar las ventanas y azote la puerta por que le di una patada a la puerta porque estaba enfurecida.

- ¿qué diablos quieres? - grite sin poder contenerme.

- _sígueme –_ mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante esto.

No sé si fue mi imaginación o un simple susurro del viento, pero claramente escuche un leve susurro que decía ¿"sígueme"?.

Sí, no cabía duda me había vuelto totalmente loca, me faltaba un tornillo, un o cualquier otra palabra que las ancianas amargadas decían. Pero el problema no era que estaba loca por que escuchaba susurros en el aire, si no por seguir el susurro hacia donde el viento soplaba.

Lentamente contando cada paso que daba y observando detenidamente todo la separación que se veía del piso de madera desgastada trono

- _tienes que bajar_

- ¿qui...quieres que quite la madera, enserio si yo estoy loca por escuchar esto me arrepentiré demasiado mañana? - pregunte alzando una ceja contrariada de por qué diablos seguía preguntándole cosas al viento aun cuando este había dejado de soplar. Estaba por dar media vuelta y regresar a dormir cuando el viento soplo frío una vez más y con un crujido aún más fuerte y como un eco una trampilla se abrió y la estaba totalmente obscuro el lugar a donde, lo que interprete como un sí.

- debo estar muy desesperada por algo de emoción o conseguir a mi Erick – dije suspirando y sin más comencé a planear algo para poder bajar tenía unas cuantas luces led que funcionaban con pilas asi que unas las tire totalmente para ver que tanto tenía que bajar, claro no iba a caer a un pozo sin fondo o a una muerte segura, no era tanto, pero obviamente no me iba a arriesgar asi que lance también unos cojines y almohadas, ahora como puedo subir de regreso?... – esto se está volviendo algo complicado, me podrías decir como esperas que suba de regreso? O acaso piensas en tenerme ahí por siempre – no escuche ruido o sentí la presencia por un rato luego otra vez la horrible brisa – por favor podrías ya no hacer eso? Siempre eh odiado el frio y cada vez que haces eso me congelo- vi que había dejado una cuerda larga a mis pies, la ate a uno de los soportes de la cama ya que eran resistentes y me decidí a bajar, clases de gimnasia no me fallen por favor.

Me preocupaba que mamá o papá me escucharan y vinieran a ver qué ocurría. Sin embargo no ocurrió nada y pude bajar sin preocupaciones. Tome las luces y las enrollé en mi mano ya que estaba realmente obscuro como una cueva y el aire aquí era aún más helado, por lo que me arrepentí de no haberme puesto algo más de ropa.

- bien, ¿estoy aquí que quieres? - pregunte al viento y alce la vista.

De la nada una lámpara de petróleo se encendió al fondo de lo que parecía ser el sótano o algo asi

- me asustaste – me queje y hubiera jurado que escuche una risa mezclada en el viento, pero en estos momentos no tenía idea de que creer.

Me levante del piso y camine hacia la lámpara de petróleo que se encontraba al final del ático con los nervios a flor de piel. Las piernas me temblaban y mi respiración comenzaba a estar agitada.

Cuando llegue por fin a donde se encontraba la lámpara en el piso la deje prendida y la ubique mejor para que me alumbrara bien entonces escuche un sonido extraño a mi lado, me gire y en el piso vi una caja de madera finamente tallada a mano que tenía un fino y sencillo grabado. Tenía miedo de saber lo que había ahí asi que la deje cerrada. "esto definitivamente no estaba aquí" pensé y lo tome.

- ¿tu, tú me lo diste?, ¿es para mí? - pregunte volteando para todos lados sin obtener respuesta alguna. Entonces fui de regreso a la pequeña trampilla, pero antes de subir debía decirle algo que me estaba matando de curiosidad.

- gracias por esto, sabes no estoy segura de quien fuiste, pero de casualidad no tendrás algún parentesco con una tal Johanna Barker?. - me sentía ridícula al hablar sola pero al menos debía intentarlo, tenía que decirle lo que tanto me inquietaba.

- sabes, yo... quiero conocerte, ósea quiero ver cómo eres y también ¿quiero saber por qué desapareciste por días? - pregunte

Una vez más no obtuve respuesta alguna y me sentí traicionada por mi furtivo amigo.

- bueno, que se puede esperar de un fantasma descortés que me despierta a las 3 de la madrugada para darme una… caja?

- ¡Espera!, dije levantándome del piso, estaba sentada bastante exaltada al recordar la leyenda que me había escuchado de todos en la escuela.

- ¿esto... es real?, ósea? ¿Sweeney Todd? - pregunte temerosa de no saber cómo llamarlo.

No obtuve respuesta a mi pregunta por supuesto, pero en el fondo sabía que no iba a responderme, por lo que tome aire profundamente y me dispuse a regresar a mi habitación, pero no había conseguido subir de nuevo cuando un sonido extraño tras de mi me sobresalto, de inmediato me gire y frente a mí se encontraba un portarretratos plateado en el cual había una foto de un hombre extremadamente guapo, era de tez pálida y profundos ojos negros, nariz perfecta y labios delgados. Su cabello era castaño y llevaba puesto un traje de estilo época victoriana muy formal y una mirada bastante profunda acentuando sus hermosos ojos.

- valla Señor Todd, usted es realmente apuesto – dije sin poder contener mis palabras.

Me quede contemplando el portarretratos con la imagen de Sweeney Todd, por largo rato con ganas de poder mantener en mi memoria su recuerdo intacto, de ser posible pasaría la noche entera aquí solo conversando con el viento para poder estar observándolo.

- sabes habría sido genial si yo hubiera vivido entonces y bueno obviamente haberte conocido – dije sonriendo de imaginar que yo hubiera podido conocer a alguien como el en persona. Porque a simple vista se veía no era como todos los chicos de hoy en día. El parecía un perfecto caballero, casi podía imaginar su acento de británico clásico al hablar.

Volví a subir a mi cuarto, definitivamente de esto no se podía enterar nadie un pasadizo secreto, acaso también habrán sellado la otra entrada la cual es del baño?

Tenía curiosidad por saber lo que había en la caja asi que quise abrirla pero se escuchó un fuerte crujido

- _todo a su tiempo – _y ahora el me daba órdenes.

No le di más vuelta al asunto y solo la guarde en uno de mis cajones

- enserio que mal gusto despertarme a las 3 de la madrugada solo para darme una caja la cual no puedo abrir?, por cierto no me respondiste quien fue Johanna Barker?


End file.
